Não Morra Antes de Mim (Stirb Nicht Vor Mir)
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: "Eu espero aqui; Não morra antes de mim".
1. Chapter 1

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir**

**Capítulo 01**

_"Ich warte hier (Eu espero aqui);_

_Stirb nicht vor mir (Não morra antes de mim)"_

_Rammstein_

_"E Mark está em algum lugar sob a terra se mexendo como um terremoto"_

_- LISPECTOR, Susan_

Halloween, um dos piores dias do ano para quem trabalha em um hospital, fosse na Emergência, ou cobrindo as consultas cirúrgicas. Tantos loucos, doentes ou acidentados, residentes incompetentes, porque não dizer isso dos médicos também, e internos que precisavam ser guiados pela mão para fazer os procedimentos mais simples.

Cada dia surgiam piores, mais novos e inexperientes, e o que seria daquele hospital sem ele, o grandioso e renomado Robert "Rocket" Romano? Sem os poucos atendentes cirurgiões capazes dos feitos mais extraordinários para salvar uma vida, ou a perna de um paciente? Devia estar pensando demais, aquele não era o seu fim, e estava longe de ser isso. Ela lhe dissera que voltaria a ser como antes, que voltaria a ter controle sobre os movimentos do braço esquerdo, a operar, e era apenas isso que importava, o que Elizabeth lhe dissera.

Passou de leve os dedos uns contra os outros, lembrando do leve toque que dera no rosto dela, a pele conseguia ser até mais macia e suave do que imaginara em seus pensamentos. Havia quantos anos que desejava tocar aquele rosto? Quatro? Cinco? Dissera a si mesmo que iria passar, que iria esquecê-la, pois se tratava de um sentimento momentâneo devido exclusivamente ao fato dela ser uma profissional brilhante. Mas fora impossível. Assistira quieto a ela casar, ter uma filha, e depois ao funeral do marido, Mark Greene. Deveria ser ele a estar casado com ela, e nunca precisaria ter passado por isso.

Foi o sentimento que teve ao fazer todas a manobras possíveis e retirar, com uma mão só, a aliança que ficara presa nos canos da pia do lavatório cirúrgico. Ela merecia ser feliz, e se isso significava ficar presa à memória de um falecido, então que a deixasse assim. Mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. A garotinha precisava de um pai, Elizabeth claramente não estava dando conta sozinha, e ela também precisava de alguém que a ajudasse nesse momento e lhe fizesse companhia. Que a fizesse feliz.

Quantas vezes não fora ele quem a ajudou? Quando ela achou não aguentar mais o câncer de Greene, foi ele quem, a muito contra-gosto e se odiando a cada instante, a fez colocar a cabeça no lugar e ir ficar com o marido. Que idiota masoquista ele parecia lembrando de tais coisas. Talvez ele só a quisesse bem até demais, pois todo o mal que poderia fazer, já havia feito quando a obrigou a voltar a ser uma interna, e ela sobreviveu com graça, burlando uma norma ou outra, mas conseguiu passar por todos os desafios que poderia impor. Devia ser isso, essa capacidade de enfrentar qualquer coisa, que tanto o atraía.

Em sua sala, manteve a luz apagada e sentou-se à cadeira, lembrando mais uma vez de ter estado com Elizabeth ali. O que havia acontecido? Anos antes, ele demonstrara verbalmente estar interessado nela, ao que ela o rejeitara de forma tão enfática que parecia estranho ter simplesmente se afastado e sair correndo como uma garotinha. Ele também vira, através do vidral da porta, os cachos loiros de quem estava encostada na parede, e não sendo chamada na Emergência, pois nunca ouvira qualquer som.

Tudo isso parecia tão confuso e distante naquele momento.

Estava mergulhado em tais pensamentos, quando a porta do escritório se abriu de súbito. Não olhou, devia ser alguma enfermeira para lhe infernizar com o estado dos seus pacientes, ou um dos malditos internos em busca de aprovação para qualquer procedimento. Mas os passos pararam por instantes no batente e não veio nenhuma voz. Então tornaram a andar apressadamente dentro do ambiente.

- Nem em minha sala posso ter paz agora? - Reclamou com sua costumeira acidez, enquanto voltava-se só então para ver quem o incomodava.

- Desculpe, vi a luz apagada, não sabia que estava aqui.

Aquela voz, a silhueta recortada contra a luz do corredor, os cachos loiros brilhando. Foi como se o tempo parasse por alguns segundos, ou sua mente tivesse convocado para que ela aparecesse. Era simplesmente surreal que não conseguisse ficar afastado dela, que ela chegasse apenas nos piores momentos, quando ele se via fraco e incapaz, e testemunhasse o homem medíocre que se tornara.

- Ah, Lizzie, é você - tentou parecer natural, voltando a encostar-se à poltrona, como se pudesse saber no que estivera pensando. Se ela fosse logo embora, não precisaria passar por mais este constrangimento.

- Esqueci o gorro de Ella em algum lugar - respondeu, claramente incomodada, enquanto procurava sobre as superfícies das mesas.

Houve mais alguns instantes de silêncio, nos quais Robert tentava imaginar o que poderia responder, o que seria cabido dizer depois de tudo que acontecera. Já havia dado a sua palavra de que não faria mais qualquer movimento no sentido de se insinuar sobre a Dr. Corday, porém, tal promessa agora enfrentava grandes dificuldades para ser cumprida. Devia ser fruto de sua mente conturbada, pois precisava manter a promessa, ou corria o risco de perder o que lhe restava daquela mulher.

Elizabeth já estava ficando nervosa, batendo gavetas enquanto procurava, ao que Robert, quando se deu conta do que fazia, já estava de pé, segurando-a pelo pulso a meio caminho do abridor. Ela o olhou por alguns instantes, atônita, como se esperasse pelo que pudesse acontecer, ao que ele apenas disse com a tranquilidade que lhe reservava para os momentos mais sérios de sua vida:

- Você está cansada, vá para casa ficar com sua filha, eu pedirei para guardarem, se alguém achar.

Foi como se o tempo congelasse no escuro. Tudo que ele podia ver eram os olhos, aquele belo par de olhos azuis, tão abertos e assustados, enquanto eram engolidos na noite. A porta parecia fechar, cada vez havia menos luz, fazendo um barulho tão leve, mas a única coisa que se ouvia além da respiração ofegante que Corday emitia. Não importavam os médicos que passavam pelo corredor, as emergências ou as enfermeiras, nada daquilo era relevante agora. Robert se perguntava se até mesmo seu braço era fundamental, pois não parecera que o trabalho definira a vida de Mark Greene em seus últimos dias, desde que pudesse ficar ao lado de Elizabeth. Ela valia tanto qualquer pena assim? Era loucura imaginar isso, se pegar pensando que ela teria voltado antes se soubesse do acidente que lhe acontecera. Tudo parecia tão errado naquele raciocínio, e ainda assim só conseguia ver aqueles olhos azuis.

Num único movimento, rápido, automático, quase involuntário, Robert puxou-a para si com a única mão boa, para soltá-la logo em seguida, percorrendo pelas costas até alcançar a nuca. Acariciou-a com os dedos para só então beijá-la. Elizabeth estremeceu todo o corpo como se uma forte carga elétrica a passasse com violência, retraindo os braços à sua frente para empurrá-lo. No entanto, contrariando qualquer expectativa, não o fez. Ficou parada, imóvel como uma estátua, enquanto ele a beijava.

Somente após alguns instantes ele a soltou, vindo a cair em si o que acabara de fazer. Foi um momento de pânico. A ideia de haver quebrado sua promessa, traído a confiança da pessoa que lhe era mais importante em todo o mundo, tudo isso lhe passou pela cabeça em puro desespero, enquanto a olhava sem saber que reação teria que enfrentar. Foi medo, pânico, em instantes quietos até que, finalmente, ela falou com a voz baixa:

- Eu tenho que ir, Ella está me esperando - foram as únicas palavras que ela pronunciou, enquanto saía o mais rápido possível da sala.

- Elizabeth! - Ele a gritou, indo até a porta, porém, ela já estava muito fora de seu alcance, em meio a outros funcionários.

Ela viu-se entrando no elevador mais rápido do que para salvar um paciente com parada cardíaca. Encostou-se na parede do fundo, sozinha, olhando petrificada para a frente. Seu corpo todo tremia, fazendo-a cruzar os braços para segurar a si mesma e suas emoções. Como ele pudera, como ousara fazer aquilo? Mark havia morrido há poucos meses, sua cama nem ao menos esfriara, e já estava avançando de forma tão agressiva? Não, isso não poderia ficar desta forma, ele prometera, ela tinha uma filha e uma reputação, e não iria mais tolerar tais abusos vindos de seu superior sem uma devida retaliação. O faria saber com quem estava lidando, nem que para isso a ferisse ainda mais.

Decidida, mudou o curso do elevador e seguiu mais uma vez para o andar do Centro Cirúrgico. Com passos largos, fortes, atravessava o corredor, mirando Robert Romano, bem à mesa da recepção do andar. Ele estava ao telefone com o que parecia ser a Emergência, mas ela não se importava. Parou bem ao lado dele, olhando-o com uma intensidade nunca antes demonstrada e disse em um tom imperativo:

- Robert, preciso falar com você.

- Agora estou ocupado, Lizzie, se quiser deixar um recado - respondeu, porém ignorando-a logo em seguida, tornando a falar sobre algum caso de um paciente que precisava subir da Emergência para ser operado.

- Agora, Robert! - Ela elevou o tom de voz de forma ameaçadora, sem se importar com as outras pessoas presentes.

Ele abaixou o fone, olhando para a cirurgiã um pouco surpreso com tamanha energia em seu comportamento. As enfermeiras deviam estar fazendo a mesma coisa, porém não ousaria espiar, não daria a oportunidade de virar alvo de conversas. Era melhor ceder, imaginava sobre o que poderia ser tão urgente ao ponto desta mudança súbita de comportamento, gostaria de evitar ao máximo aquele diálogo, mas aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

- Vamos para a minha sala - disse finalmente com a voz mais baixa que o normal, para acalmar a fera com a qual lidava.

Não foi necessário falar duas vezes e Elizabeth já se encaminhava para a sala tão conhecida e frequentada, entrando primeiro e sem cerimônias. Robert passou em seguida, fechando a porta. Cruzou os braços, manteve-se como se bloqueasse a saída, a postura de quem tinha alguma razão, como sempre fazia, e falou:

- É bom que isso seja sobre algum paciente seu estar morrendo, ou vou ter que reconsiderar seu lugar neste hospital.

- Como você pode fazer o que fez? - Ela já elevava o tom de voz, sem se importar com a ameaça vazia que acabara de escutar. O sangue palpitava quente em seus ouvidos, a raiva, a indignação lhe subiam à cabeça, fazendo perder qualquer pudor que cultivara ao longo dos anos em que evitara tal assunto.

Tudo que ela queria naquele momento era uma resposta, algo que fosse coerente, ou que ao menos não fosse o que imaginava. Mas isto abria uma nova questão: O que, afinal, ela esperava? Acreditara piamente durante anos que o que se passara quando da sua chegada fora mero assédio sexual, somente uma demonstração de força e poder que Robert comumente exibia diante de mulheres atraentes. A mera sombra da possibilidade de haver algum sentimento, ou melhor, de ainda haver algum, qualquer que fosse, depois de cinco anos, a aterrorizava. O problema era: Ela era incapaz de entender porquê a fazia se sentir dessa forma.

- Me desculpe - era tudo que ele podia dizer.

Mas para ela jamais seria o bastante. Ainda que fosse a primeira vez, pelo que conseguia se lembrar, que ouvia Robert Romano pedir desculpas de forma tão explícita, para ela não seria o suficiente depois da falha que cometera.

- Eu não quero suas desculpas! - Ela falou quase gritando.

- Então o que você quer?! - Ele perguntou em igual tom. Se era para abaixar o nível, sabia muito bem como fazer, e caso ela prendesse vencer aos berros, era bom que ao menos o ouvisse antes. - Quer que eu me humilhe pra você? É o suficiente? Quer que eu prometa seriamente que não vai se repetir? Eu não posso, Lizzie! Eu não posso! Isso está além de minha capacidade e sequer é a minha vontade!

- Robert… - Ela o chamava preocupada, o coração preso em seu peito. Era possível. Não, não era, não estava acontecendo.

- Não, Lizzie, não - a interrompia, tentando ordenar os próprios pensamentos confusos, incapaz de determinar algo diferente para si ou para ela, além do desejo que já o consumia por inteiro.

- Você está passando por um momento ruim, o que lhe aconteceu foi trágico… - Elizabeth tentava contornar a situação demonstrando simpatia pelo colega, rezando para que sua apelação para a racionalidade pudesse funcionar.

- O que me aconteceu foi não ter agido quando você terminou com Benton, foi também ter deixado que retornasse para a Inglaterra quando Greene morreu, isso que me aconteceu! - E ele sabia muito bem que este último fora o possível motivo de ter andado tão distraído, de ter se deixado ferir pela hélice do helicóptero. Quando Corday foi visitá-lo no hospital, tudo havia sido colocado sob uma nova perspectiva, de uma forma quase dolorosa, que precisava ser remediada.

Elizabeth encontrava-se em um momento difícil. Por um lado, queria se impor, fazer-se respeitar, porém, conseguia compreender como o colega estava se sentindo, e isso a afligia. Mesmo depois de tudo que ele fizera, as humilhações incessantes, o assédio, ela não o desejava mal. Muito pelo contrário, o que impressionava até a ela mesma, se importava com ele e o queria muito bem, como a um amigo querido. Via-se então incapaz de colocar toda a fúria que sentira momentos antes no elevador, de dizer todas as coisas que pensara durante tanto tempo, mas faltara coragem. Simplesmente se via impotente, desarmada e, pior, assustada pelo fantasma de um sentimento que jurara estar morto.

Parecia que ambos esperavam por alguma coisa do outro, uma palavra, uma ação, qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquele silêncio mórbido que impregnava o ambiente. Segundos se tornaram minutos e os minutos, horas, enquanto trocavam olhares apreensivos. Ou eram apreensivos da parte de Elizabeth, pois, da parte de Robert, estava tão clara a intenção que a constrangia ao ponto de se ver forçada a desviar.

- Eu não posso fazer isso - ela sacudia e abaixava a cabeça, cobrindo-a nervosamente com uma mão. Rumou para a saída sem pensar, precisava tomar um ar e respirar, pensar devidamente sobre a situação.

Antes que Elizabeth pudesse fugir, Robert a deteve segurando-a pelo braço mais uma vez. Ela olhou da mão que a prendia para o rosto daquele homem. Seu coração batia de forma intensa, não sabia que ele ainda era capaz de tamanha força, muito menos de utilizá-la contra ela de forma tão agressiva. Tentou se soltar, porém, só fez com que a puxasse para perto. Estavam a uma distância mínima mais uma vez, quando ele quebrou o silêncio falando baixo, sem tirar o olhar dos lábios de batom:

- Diga, mas diga com todas as letras que não quer, pois você nunca disse. Não há Benton, não há Greene, não tem ninguém te chamando na Emergência, você não está se sobreaviso, e a história de não se envolver com colegas ou com superiores não cola mais. Eu quero uma resposta clara e objetiva, quero que você pare de fugir e de se esconder em mentiras. Mereço que seja honesta comigo ao menos uma vez.

- Eu não posso… - Ela começou com a voz fraca, sendo novamente evasiva, mas logo foi interrompida.

Robert a empurrou contra a parede, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo enquanto a puxava pela nuca, beijando-a mais uma vez. Se era assim que ela preferia, não dar uma resposta e se esconder na própria fraqueza, se era assim que se sentia bem para prosseguir após a morte do marido, então serviria por enquanto, ao menos para aquele único momento de desesperada necessidade.

Diferentemente da experiência anterior, dessa vez Elizabeth não fugiu, não correu ou sequer ofereceu desculpas. Contrapondo todas as expectativas que tinha sobre si, ela correspondeu ao gesto antes que pudesse refletir sobre o que estava fazendo e se recriminar. O velório de Mark fora há tão poucos meses, o estaria traindo ao ficar com outro homem? Essa idéia parecia já tão longínqua que não mais a afligia, pois simplesmente não importava. Mark desejaria que fosse feliz, que seguisse com a sua vida, e que encontrasse outra pessoa para si e para Ella. Ou seriam todas estas apenas mentiras que falaria para si mesma na calada da noite, feitas para justificar seus atos egoístas e impulsivos?

Os pensamentos se esvaiam enquanto retribuía aos beijos, e juntos com eles iam qualquer bom senso, noção de tempo e de espaço. Robert colocava a mão direita na cintura de Elizabeth, apertando-a ocasionalmente com mais força do que seria necessário, depois deslizava para debaixo da camisa, tocando-a na pele macia, sentindo-a respirar. Ela se arrepiava, se retraía, sendo tomada de certo pudor, do qual seu companheiro claramente não compartilhava, e por isso seguia sem solta-la. A mão percorria-lhe o corpo, barriga, cintura, costas, retornando para a frente, descendo até o cós da calça dela, abrindo e deslizando para dentro.

Como poderia ser verdade? Um feitiço envolvia as mãos e conduzia os gestos daquela dança. Aos poucos, Robert a conduzia, ao que ela sentiu-se chocar contra um móvel. Elizabeth tateava atrás de si, derrubando os livros, papéis, e tudo o mais que pudesse estar sobre a mesa para atrapalhar. Ele apenas ajudou-a a se sentar sobre a superfície, mas foi ela também quem se deitou, entregando-se aos beijos.

Em intervalos de instantes, ocasionalmente havia uma pausa, mas apenas o necessário para que uma nova peça de roupa fosse removida. Assim, ele arrancou as calças dela, atirando-as longe, posto que não deixaria mais que a mulher escapasse.

Foram gestos rápidos, ao mesmo tempo delicados e vorazes. Elizabeth logo se via deitada, Robert sobre o seu corpo, entre suas pernas. Os dedos se fechavam como garras sobre os ombros do homem, segurando-o com todas as forças, ao passo que dava início a gemidos baixos ao pé do ouvido.

Todo o resto do mundo, todos os problemas, preocupações, convenções e dúvidas, estavam bem distantes do outro lado daquela porta de vidro. Não interessavam os médicos, os enfermeiros, os residentes, os internos ou até mesmo os pacientes, mas só o que acontecia naquele momento, naquela sala.

Mas o instante se foi, como uma flama que se acende e apaga com uma explosão, teve o seu desfecho. E, com o fim, veio a vergonha, a culpa e o remorso, com o retorno de todas as dúvidas que antes inundaram sua mente. Elizabeth pegou as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e as vestiu de forma apressada. Ella a esperava ainda, nas mãos das enfermeiras da Emergência. Mais do que isso, tinha que sair dali antes que essas idéias apertassem ainda mais a sua cabeça e viesse a enlouquecer.

Robert, por sua vez, levantou as calças, não tinha condições de colocar a camisa sozinho, e ficou observando cada movimento da mulher, esperando qual reação inusitada poderia ter, empregando todas as esperanças para que, por ao menos um segundo o olhasse e demonstrasse qualquer coisa que não fosse arrependimento.

Inteiramente vestida, Elizabeth abriu a porta da sala e imediatamente tornou a fecha-la, como se procurasse alguma coisa para dizer, quaisquer palavras que amenizassem a confusão que sentia. Mas nada saiu de seus lábios. Robert tomou a decisão por ela, se aproximou lentamente por trás, colocando a mão na porta para que não fosse aberta, e o rosto no emaranhado de cabelos cacheados, tocando-a no pescoço e sentindo que a arrepiava. Queria poder guardar aquela lembrança para sempre como algo bom.

- Você não precisa ir - ele disse quase num sussurro ao pé do ouvido, inspirando, em seguida, todo o ar que podia, apenas para sentir aquele cheiro tão agradável, que inebriava seus sentidos.

- Minha filha passou a noite na Emergência, tenho que leva-la para casa - ela respondeu de forma automática, seca, como se a frase estivesse o tempo todo em sua boca, esperando apenas para ser utilizada.

E não houveram mais palavras, pois nenhum argumento superaria a necessidade da mãe de cuidar da criança, ainda que esta pudesse estar sendo utilizada apenas como um artifício conveniente.

Elizabeth finalmente tomou uma atitude e abriu a porta. Saiu da sala, andando pelo corredor em silêncio, sem ousar olhar para a pessoa que estava deixando para trás, ouvindo apenas o ruído dos seus saltos enquanto rumava aos elevadores. Iria para casa, refletiria sobre o que acontecera e talvez, só talvez, em algum momento, a resposta surgiria do fundo de sua mente e saberia o que fazer.

- Oh, Mark… - Falava para si própria como numa prece, perdida em julgar suas próprias atitudes.

Se Mark estivesse ali, saberia o que fazer, ele a guiaria, conversaria, e juntos chegariam a uma solução razoável. Mas ele não estava e ela precisava compreender que se encontrava sozinha com a própria consciência.

Apertava os lábios constantemente, estalando a língua logo em seguida. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo, o cheiro do Centro Cirúrgico que impregnava a pele. Tocou de leve a boca, havia quanto tempo que não era beijada de tal forma, se sentindo desejada, necessária como a própria existência do oxigênio. Respirou fundo, acalmando o próprio coração, aproveitara cada instante daquela louca liberdade que se permitira e agora era a vez de deixar a insanidade partir, cedendo o lugar para a chata racionalidade.

Passou no andar na Emergência, pegando Ella já quase adormecida no sofá da sala dos médicos, e tratou de deixar o hospital o mais rápido que a polidez e a discrição permitiram fazer possível. A caminho do metrô, as lágrimas lutavam para escorrer, ao que fazia de tudo para impedir, ou a filha poderia perceber.

Ninguém poderia saber o que acontecera, nem ela tinha certeza do que fizera. Assim, decidia ser necessário prometer a si mesma que não haveriam mais dúvidas, nem mais questionamentos ou desculpas, que não iria fugir ou ter medo, e enfrentaria suas responsabilidades de frente, como seu marido iria querer que fizesse.

Embalava a filha nos braços, enquanto cantava bem baixinho uma música e o vagão deslizava sobre os trilhos. O sol nascia ao longe, penetrando quente pelas grandes janelas. Era o amanhecer de um novo dia.

**N.A.: Então, eu sou uma daquelas pessoas que assistia ER quando era criança, com o nome de Plantão Médico, dublado, nas madrugadas do STB. Não lembrava de muita coisa dessa época, exceto de Carol e Doug (eu amava eles dois). Voltei a rever alguns capítulos na Warner antes de sair a 15a temporada, mas foi tudo muito aleatório, e quem realmente me chamou a atenção foi Elizabeth (que só recentemente, depois de eu terminar de assistir Doctor Who, eu vim saber que também interpretava a River Song). Era tudo que eu precisava para recomeçar a ver a série toda, do começo. Mas ER é uma série que me deixa triste. Eu estava assistindo Doctor Who (amo todos os papéis da Alex), aí meus personagens favoritos morreram... Então fui ver ER, mas me decepcionei, pois os meus personagens favoritos morrem/saem! Eu vou ter que voltar a ver/ler Game of Thrones, pois os meus personagens favoritos ao menos estão vivos (por enquanto). Já sobre meu shipper, uma só palavra: "Cordano"! 333 Preciso confessar, eu tenho uma paixão profunda por esse shipper, e me deixou imensamente triste ele não ter acontecido na série! Foi uma coisa engraçada, pois eu nem gostava muito do casal, em verdade, eu preferia Elizabeth com Mark (eu já sabia que iriam ficar juntos mesmo). Mas Robert é como um fungo, é um personagem que simplesmente cresce em seu coração (e, para mim, a série acabou quando ele saiu). Ainda defendo que os dois são perfeitos um para o outro, e é exatamente o que busco provar com essa história. Espero que gostem. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Um dia. Um dia havia se passado desde o que ocorrera na sala do Chefe de Cirurgia e Administrativo, na sala de Robert Romano. E Elizabeth não tivera paz. Fora sua folga no dia seguinte, podendo usar todo o tempo para ficar com a filha pequena, o que muito a alegrava e deveria ajudar a espairecer. Mas a felicidade é algo fugaz nessa vida. Com o cair da noite, o sentimento de prazer deu lugar ao receio, ansiedade e apreensão. Precisaria voltar a trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Ainda não alcançara sua resposta. Em verdade, passara todo esse tempo com medo de pensar e chegar a um resultado indesejado. A preocupava saber qual era sua vontade, pois, de acordo com o que lembrava, o impulso de seu corpo fora bem claro quanto ao que queria para si. Mas sua mente estava em desacordo. Estava ciente de que Robert era um homem odioso, detestado em todo o County General, por cada um dos funcionários, e tinha motivos de sobra para o ser. Por que, dentre tantos médicos, ela não poderia ficar com os bons moços, como Mark e Peter? Não, ela tinha que abrir as pernas para um homem egocêntrico, maníaco, controlador, prepotente… Poderia passar o resto da noite tecendo adjetivos e ainda assim não seriam o suficiente para descrevê-lo com precisão.

Deitada na cama, tentou dormir, mas apenas se pegou imaginando o que faria no dia seguinte. Agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido? Procuraria por mais? Ou daria uma chance ao acaso? Talvez devesse esperar para ver como ele reagiria, se a procuraria novamente, ou se tivera seu desejo satisfeito, hipótese em que não haveria mais motivo para ficar divagando entre possibilidades. E chegava à conclusão de que não era mais uma garotinha adolescente para ficar esperando que um homem a definisse, que caberia apenas a ela a escolha, sem poder se refugiar em artifícios.

O despertador tocou ao raiar das primeiras luzes do dia. Elizabeth levantou-se lentamente, não conseguira dormir quase nada, estava exausta. Preparou um chá quente e, enquanto afogava o saquinho de folhas, lançava olhares para o telefone. Era um risco que, na condição psicológica atual, estava disposta a correr. Na pior das hipóteses, seria advertida, porém, não acreditava que isso fosse acontecer. Sua mão correu para o fone e logo se viu discando para a recepção do Centro Cirúrgico do County General.

- Alô? Aqui é a Doutora Elizabeth Corday, estou ligando para dizer que não estou bem hoje e que não irei trabalhar - falou para a recepcionista.

Houve um instante de silêncio abafado, em seguida a mulher repetia suas palavras para outra pessoa. Um som rouco foi ouvido do outro lado da linha, como se o telefone fosse tomado, e logo veio a resposta:

- Venha para cá agora, se ainda quiser ter um emprego!

Ela bateu o telefone como se tivesse tomado um choque. Respirando fundo, o eco da voz de Robert ainda a fazia estremecer. Dizia a si mesma que precisava enfrentar esse problema, deveria reverter ao seu favor, e estava decidida, munida de coragem, era o que faria. Se ele pretendia seguir tratando-a mal, como se nada tivesse acontecido, que fosse, ao menos assim poderia trabalhar com certa paz, sem esperar um possível ataque a qualquer instante. Assim, arrumou-se para o trabalho, recebeu a babá da filha em casa e foi para o hospital.

Chegando no County, foi imediatamente para o andar do Centro Cirúrgico. Passou quase como um furacão, mal falando com as enfermeiras, enquanto se dirigia ao vestiário feminino, o local mais seguro de todo o prédio. Trocou de roupa, colocando as vestes de trabalho e o jaleco. Só então desceu para o térreo, o piso da Emergência, onde gostaria de trabalhar todo o restante do seu dia.

Como era de costume, a Emergência estava lotada, muitos pacientes aguardando atendimento, residentes e internos passando de um lado para o outro, alguns a chamando para consultas cirúrgicas, outros apenas cumprimentando. Carter foi o primeiro que a parou, pedindo para confirmar uma possível apendicite. Prontamente, ela se dirigiu para o leito, ouviu a apresentação do interno encarregado e examinou o paciente, um rapaz jovem de dezesseis anos, com dor no quadrante inferior do abdome.

- Peça uma ultra-sonografia e uma tomografia com contraste - indicou, depois de realizar o exame de toque.

E continuou, indo para a recepção, se encarregar de outros pacientes.

Era uma das poucas vezes que se sentia tranquila. Gostava de trabalhar, isso ocupava sua mente, porém, não deixava de lembrar da vez em que brigara com Mark, depois de Ella ingerir os comprimidos de anfetamina de Rachel, ocasião em que ela ficara todo o tempo escondida no Centro Cirúrgico para não ter que encarar o marido. Mas isso eram águas passadas, ainda que ela se mantivesse a mesma covarde.

Foi no final da manhã quando o movimento ficou mais intenso, e chegaram dois sérios traumas de acidentes automobilísticos. Elizabeth precisava dar conta dos dois pacientes ao mesmo tempo, contando com a ajuda de Kovac e Pratt em um, e Carter e Chen para o outro. Sua calma foi toda embora quando Luka e Greg começaram a discutir sobre que procedimento adotar e, não fosse pela sua própria capacidade de lidar com o conflito, talvez tivesse sido impossível de levar o paciente em tempo para ser operado. Ficou encarregada de subir com o segundo ferido, encaminhando-o ela mesma para o Centro Cirúrgico. O homem foi rapidamente preparado, e logo ela o estava abrindo para reparar uma grave e extensa hemorragia interna, bem do tipo de procedimento que precisava.

Havia uma certa paz em ficar numa sala de cirurgia. O sangue, as vísceras, tantos órgãos pulsantes à sua frente e que dependiam de seu julgamento rápido para viver ou morrer. Era como usar de suas melhores habilidades para ter o poder de um deus, e isso a deixava feliz, pois podia encaminhar o seu talento para um bom propósito. Sentia-se calma, sendo o único momento em que sua mente se colocava inteiramente focada em um único objeto, não se deixando abalar por fatores externos.

A cirurgia foi longa, mas ela foi capaz de reparar todos os danos. Já era tarde, estava se sentindo cansada, então pensou em terminar as anotações que deixara pendentes. Porém, havia um problema. Como fora encarregada de ser Sub-chefe de Cirurgia, muitos de seus documentos estavam na sala do Chefe do Centro Cirúrgico, visto que ele não se incomodara que dividissem o espaço sempre que ela precisasse. Mas ela não queria entrar lá. Assim, passou primeiro na recepção, se certificou que Robert estaria bastante ocupado por um bom tempo, e foi só então até a sala concluir os seus trabalhos.

Estava de volta àquele lugar. Ligou as luzes e olhou ao redor, tudo meticulosamente arrumado, como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido. E nada havia acontecido, era o que repetia para si mesma durante todo o tempo. Deteve-se alguns segundos na mesa, a mesma em que estivera deitada dias atrás, e que estava agora em perfeita ordem. Então por que se incomodava tanto? Continuou com o que viera fazer. Sentou-se à cadeira do chefe, espalhou suas pastas e começou a arrumar as anotações.

Deve ter sido toda a privação de sono que sofreu nos últimos dias, pois adormeceu que nem foi capaz de perceber. Quando se deu conta, estava com a cabeça deitada na mesa, usando o braço de travesseiro e um casaco preto jogado sobre os ombros. Acordou um pouco assustada, pois a peça não era sua e claramente alguém estivera ali sem que percebesse. Era o sobretudo de Robert, logo reconheceu pelo modelo e, num impulso, segurou-o pelas duas mãos para sentir o cheiro. Ao perceber o que fazia, soltou-o de imediato. No fim, ela não escapara e nada saíra tão bem quanto desejava.

Levantou-se, recolheu seus papéis e os guardou de volta numa gaveta. Continuaria outro dia, naquele momento não estava com cabeça para esse serviço. Deixou a sala, fechando-a, e se dirigindo à recepção. Enquanto olhava as fichas dos pacientes, procurando por algo interessante para fazer, ouviu ser chamada:

- Finalmente acordou! Espero não estar te pagando pra dormir, pois já basta o que este hospital paga aos internos para não fazerem nada.

O tom era irônico e a irritava profundamente, em especial por ter sido pega desprevenida. Poderia ter levado mais algum tempo na sala, poderia até nunca ter cochilado, mas agora era tarde. Virou-se para encarar Robert com um sorriso falso, o mesmo que aprendera, desde que chegara, a exibir em tais situações desagradáveis, enquanto respondia como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que dissera:

- O que deseja?

- Bom, para começar, que os médicos entendam que não devem dormir no hospital, em especial na minha sala. Segundo, que a incompetência daqueles sub-médicos da Emergência não esteja afetando o seu juízo. Terceiro, que ser for para você ser inútil, vá para casa e descanse, e pode não voltar mais.

Ele falava quase sem respirar, o que não dava a menor oportunidade a Elizabeth de se defender ou mudar de assunto. Ela estava ficando enfurecida e a cada segundo apenas repetia em sua mente todos os adjetivos que listara no dia anterior, lembrando-se os motivos para o querer bem longe de sua vida. Quando finalmente encontrou uma brecha e pode responder, falou com frieza, deixando transparecer seu descontento:

- É só isso? Pois estou voltando para a Emergência.

- Não, negativo, você vai entrar na apendicectomia que o Doutor Carter lhe designou, mas que você, pelo visto, esqueceu.

Elizabeth apertou os dentes com força. Estava tão desnorteada desde que acordara que realmente se esquecera de conferir os resultados com Carter e isso fora uma imensa falha sua. Não disse mais nada, nem poderia na frente dos funcionários que passavam no corredor. Simplesmente perguntou:

- Qual sala?

- Sala um. Mas corra, eu já havia designado outra pessoa em seu lugar.

O diálogo foi seco, fazendo com que ela se afastasse tão logo sabia para onde ir. Chegou ao lavatório e tratou de ir se higienizando, enquanto dizia uma lista de impropérios em sua mente. No entanto, para sua surpresa, ela não estaria sozinha. Robert entrava também no ambiente e já começava a se preparar para a cirurgia.

- Você vai operar? - Ela perguntou um tanto surpresa, visto que o atendente ainda não realizava procedimentos devido à recuperação do braço.

- Não, mas você vai - foi a resposta.

- Não preciso de sua supervisão - ofendera-se, visto que, desde que aceitara o cargo de Sub-chefe, já não era mais nenhuma residente.

- Deixe-me colocar desta maneira: Eu sou o Chefe Administrativo desde hospital e, enquanto o for, eu vou entrar na cirurgia de quem eu quiser, fazer o que eu quiser, e se isso te incomoda, sua presença em nosso pessoal não fará falta.

Não havia necessidade de se dizer mais nada. Elizabeth terminou de lavar entre os dedos, enxaguou e fechou a torneira. Entrou na sala de cirurgia, onde a enfermeira colocou a capa protetora sobre sua roupa, bem como os óculos e as luvas. Estava tudo pronto, podia começar, não fosse a presença desagradável de Robert à sua frente, do outro lado do paciente, observando cada um de seus movimentos.

A porta da sala abriu-se mais uma vez. Para completar o quadro nauseante, eis que Doutor Dale Edson, agora plantonista de cirurgia no County General, entrava inteiramente pronto para participar.

- Ah, Doutora Corday, Doutor Romano, não esperava encontrar nenhum dos dois aqui. Mas muito me alegra saber que já está de volta às cirurgias, Doutor Romano. Se me permitem, posso perguntar o que estão fazendo com o meu paciente? - Ele se aproximava também, com um ar superior.

- Eu estou para operar o meu paciente, que eu consultei na Emergência - Elizabeth respondeu com frieza. - Agora que estou aqui, creio que seus serviços não sejam mais necessários, Doutor Edson.

- Ora, doutora, deve estar havendo algum erro, pois eu fui designado pelo próprio Chefe de Cirurgia. Correto, Doutor Romano? - E voltava-se para o outro cirurgião.

Foram instantes tensos, nos quais Elizabeth desviava o olhar de um para o outro, detendo-se em Robert. Perguntava-se se ele seria capaz de dar esse prazer a Dale, depois do período em que a designou e fez sofrer como interna do mesmo. Algo em sua mente já a fazia aguardar pelo pior, porém, ela também não era a mais ética das pessoas e esperava que o último encontro houvesse servido de algo para influenciá-lo em seu favor. Praticamente qualquer arma valia se fosse para ser usada contra Dale.

- Doutor Edson pode ficar para assistir à operação - foi o veredicto. - Agora, Lizzie, você vai começar ou devo pegar o bisturi e fazer eu mesmo?

Ele continuava a ser rude, como sempre fora, porém isso agora a irritava ainda mais, se possível. Mas o que ela esperava? Enquanto cortava o abdome de seu paciente, sentia-se ser olhada, quase violada. Não era mais como antes, quando simplesmente escolhera ignorar os constantes ataques à sua pessoa, ou se recusara a prestar depoimento por assédio de seu superior.

Algo havia mudado para sempre nessa relação a partir do momento em que ela havia cedido à única vontade que a mantinha superior a Robert. Era difícil não conseguir ver a si própria como uma mulher miserável, tendo entregue seu bem mais precioso, o seu corpo, a alguém que não fazia em nada por merecer.

- Não há necessidade de duas pessoas para proceder uma apendicectomia - ela respondeu com indignação, visto que o outro atendente não estava fazendo absolutamente nada na sala, mas tão somente esperava.

- Vai contrariar a decisão do Chefe de Cirurgia, Lizzie? - Robert a perguntou muito sério, deixando-a sem escolha, a não ser ceder.

- Claro, Lizzie, não vejo problema algum em trabalharmos juntos, afinal, os casos mais simples são os que constroem as bases para os bons cirurgiões. Estou certo? - A voz de Dale soava irritante e forçada.

- Não me chame de Lizzie - Falou com agressividade, erguendo o rosto para o colega, e só depois voltando ao que fazia.

- Ora, doutor Romano lhe chama de Lizzie - Ele ria, achando graça da forma como ela se irritava sem motivo.

E foi um momento em que Elizabeth precisou parar para pensar. Ela realmente jamais reclamara com Robert pelo fato de chama-la de Lizzie e ser o único em todo hospital a fazer isso. Porém, esta não era a primeira vez que o fazia com Dale. Mesmo quando a convivência com Romano tornou-se quase impossível, nada disse a esse respeito. Imaginara, na época em questão, que apenas tolerava tal nome, como aos demais abusos, por se tratar de seu superior, de quem precisava, por bem ou mal.

Então por que ainda mantinha? Ela já era uma atendente, contratada, sem necessidade de bajular ninguém para sobreviver no County General. Ergueu os olhos por instantes, apenas para constatar que Robert a olhava, era como se ele também quisesse saber a resposta. Mas não daria essa graça.

E continuava a cortar, pele, carne, músculo, gordura, cortar e cortar mais, até alcançar os órgãos. Essa era a sua terapia.

- Me diga, Doutora Corday, por que não optou por realizar o procedimento por meio de laparoscopia?

Não bastasse já tê-la perturbado antes de iniciar a cirurgia, precisava fazê-lo durante também. Ela soltou um ruído quase inaudível de desprezo, incomodada com a pergunta tão básica que lhe era feita, e respondeu quase como um livro técnico:

- O paciente apresenta o apêndice inflamado, correndo o risco de estourar a qualquer minuto, expandindo assim a infecção. Ainda que seja uma técnica mais invasiva por ser necessário um corte mais extenso, é mais segura a remoção do apêndice por meio da laparotomia do que pela laparoscopia, situação em que há um risco maior do rompimento do apêndice - e acrescentou, num tom um pouco mais baixo, com um lampejo venenoso em seu olhar - Guarde essas perguntas para os seus internos, isso não é digno de você.

Chegara em um ponto no qual sabia estar comprando briga e não se importava. Queria ver do que ele seria capaz, queria que lhe desse mais e mais motivos para detesta-lo, pois ela o faria com prazer. "Devia ter decepado a cabeça em vez do braço", lembrava de ter ouvido falarem algumas vezes, e não conseguia sentir a menor pena. Ergueu os olhos, e ele a encarava, não ao que ela estava fazendo, como deveria, mas a ela mesma em seus olhos. Imaginava que estaria maquinando alguma coisa cruel e vil, uma nova forma de puni-la depois do que dissera, porém, jamais saberia de verdade.

- Sucção - ela pediu.

- Dale, segure o sugador - Robert ordenou.

- Mas Doutor Romano… - Dale ria, imaginando ser apenas uma brincadeira.

- Agora - mas o chefe não estava achando graça e parecia estar falando muito sério.

Contrariado, Dale pegou o sugador e auxiliou Elizabeth no procedimento, tudo sob estrita supervisão. A cirurgiã desejou rir, lembrando-se da última vez em que os três estiveram naquela mesma sala, juntamente com Peter Benton, ocasião na qual Robert tentou de todas as formas reduzir a participação da mulher e maximizar a de Dale, apenas para irrita-la e a Peter. Fizera até mesmo com que ela fosse encarregada do sugador. Agora parecia o momento da vingança, ausente apenas mais um pequeno detalhe.

- Edson, você se contaminou - ela disse sem motivo algum.

- Eu não - o outro respondeu surpreso com a acusação, olhando para o chefe a espera de suporte.

- Saia, Dale, você se contaminou - Robert seguiu a história, ainda que estando mais do que claro ser uma mentira.

- Não podem estar falando sério - Edson tentava argumentar.

Era o que faltava, ainda que não fosse uma retribuição a altura por tê-la tirado de todas as cirurgias durante seu internato. Apenas essa pequena humilhação e o olhar furioso que o rapaz a dirigiu seriam suficientes por vez. Imaginou qual seria o jogo de Robert com tudo aquilo, hora a apoiava, hora a contradizia. Deveria estar sendo algo muito divertido, coloca-la sob diversas situações. Começara a imaginar se o privilégio de inferniza-la era exclusivamente dele e para isso Dale deveria ser apenas uma peça, mas nunca um jogador. Ao menos o raciocínio explicaria o comportamento dos últimos anos.

Terminou a cirurgia em silêncio, dizendo apenas as ordens necessárias ao deslinde adequado do procedimento. Fechou o paciente e o mandou para a sala de recuperação, seguindo para o lavatório mais uma vez. Fizera tudo e fizera muito bem, poderia se limpar, tomar banho e ir para casa ficar com sua filha. Ou ao menos assim esperava que fosse, pois a rotina no hospital podia ser sempre uma surpresa.

Não foi diferente. Passava pela recepção, a caminho do vestiário, quando foi chamada e informada de que precisaria ir na Emergência, pois novos traumas haviam chegado. Certamente o destino se encarregara de sua punição muito mais do que seu chefe. Rumou para o último andar, precisando atender a mais pacientes, dessa vez um caso de atropelamento de uma bicicleta por um carro.

O atendimento emergencial em si foi rápido, o problema foi a cirurgia. Estava se lavando mais uma vez, quando a babá de sua filha telefonou, dizendo que precisava ir para casa devido ao adiantado da hora. Era em dias assim que se arrependia de ser médica. Pediu então para trazer a menina e deixa-la na creche do hospital, se ainda estivesse aberta. Estava tão nervosa que nem conseguia pensar direito e, quando levantou os olhos, Robert a observava através do vidro e se retirava. Imaginava que ele fora constatar pessoalmente que seu intento de arruinar a noite dela se realizara com sucesso.

A operação foi longa, durando mais de cinco horas. Cansada de ficar em pé, Elizabeth saiu da sala de cirurgia com o que restava de suas forças e rumou para a creche, constatando que estava fechada. Perguntou para as recepcionistas onde estava sua filha, mas ninguém sabia dizer. Foi em direção à Emergência, pois lá seus colegas conheciam e menina e poderiam saber de alguma coisa. Não houve erro, a pequena estava sentada numa maca, vez que o movimento no setor estava baixo, e sendo observada por Abby.

- Sua babá a deixou há algumas horas e como a creche fechou e você estava em cirurgia, Doutor Romano me mandou cuidar dela - a enfermeira informou.

- Ele mandou foi? - Perguntou enquanto exibia um enorme sorriso para a filha, que era imediatamente retribuído. Pegou-a no colo e a abraçou bem forte, fazendo cócegas na barriga. - Pois diga a ele que não será mais necessário, pois eu estou indo embora e levando Ella junto - o que mais desejava naquele momento.

Elizabeth conduziu a filha de volta ao andar do Centro Cirúrgico, para trocar de roupa e pegar os seus pertences no vestiário. Passou na recepção brevemente, apenas para se despedir dos funcionários, quando uma das enfermeiras a entregou um bilhete com uma nota de apreensão na voz:

- Sinto muito, Doutora Corday, mas se a senhora não vier comigo, Doutor Romano vai demitir nós duas.

Aquela ameaça já era tão típica que chegava a parecer uma brincadeira depois das primeiras dez vezes, ainda que ela soubesse se tratar de algo real. Inconformada, pediu para que cuidasse de sua filha enquanto ia resolver seu chamado.

Bateu antes de entrar por mero hábito, não que ele merecesse ou partilhasse dessa consideração para com ela, e abriu a porta. Robert se encontrava sentado à sua cadeira, falando no telefone com alguém, mas tão logo a viu, desligou, e fez um gesto convidando-a para que se sentasse diante dele. Ela não o fez, apenas se aproximando um pouco e ficando parada, em pé, à frente da mesa. Queria o mínimo de contato possível, tanto com o ambiente quanto com o dono, e ir logo embora dali.

- O que houve, Robert? Já passou em muito da minha hora e Ella precisa ir dormir - perguntou cansada do jogo que estava prestes a recomeçar.

- Não me interessa o que você faz com seus coleguinhas da Emergência ou de Cirurgia, realmente não me importo com o que queira fazer com Dale, mas eu não sou seu colega - começou com uma voz imperativa, que chegou a surpreendê-la um pouco, pois foi completamente inesperado. - Eu não te coloquei nesse cargo para que pense que somos iguais ou que pode me dizer o que fazer. Eu sou seu chefe e você vai me respeitar como tal e fazer tudo que eu mandar.

- Você pode ser meu chefe, mas eu já provei diversas vezes que sou competente para conduzir uma sala de cirurgia sozinha e que não preciso de sua assistência, em especial para um procedimento de rotina - retrucou de forma mais enérgica do que pretendia, pois sabia que estava correta em suas colocações.

- Não me interessa o que você ache! Se ainda quiser ter um futuro como atendente neste hospital, comece a fazer o que eu digo! - A conversa começava a ficar mais perigosa a medida em que o tom de voz se elevava.

- Está me ameaçando de novo? - Elizabeth não podia acreditar que ainda tivesse essa audácia, depois de todas as ameaças que sofrera, depois de ser coagida e ceder para conseguir o cargo de residente de volta. De fato, ainda ainda se arrependia amargamente da primeira conversa que tiveram "sobre seu futuro no hospital".

- Eu não ameaço. Apenas digo para não estragar sua carreira sendo insubordinada - ele fava de forma mais branda, mas não era menos perigoso.

Elizabeth abriu a boca para contestar, mas logo a fechou e seguiu para a saída. Caminhou com passos firmes, tomada pela fúria, mas, antes de tocar na porta, voltou como se conduzida pelo fogo do próprio inferno. Tantas emoções, tantos sentimentos de anos e anos de abusos pareciam tomar forma em seu peito, que, talvez fosse só o cansaço, mas a única vontade que possuía era de vomitar tudo diante daquele homem.

- Não, eu não vou mais deixar que me ameace! - Falou finalmente. - Eu sei o quanto valho e sei como sou boa no que faço! Se quiser me demitir, vá em frente, eu já não ligo mais. Apenas saiba que estará fazendo isso por simples perseguição à minha pessoa, como já fez antes. Você é um covarde, mal-caráter, incapaz de aceitar a derrota, e que só sabe usar de seu cargo para atacar as pessoas e obrigar a fazerem as suas vontades. Pois, veja só, eu cansei! Cansei de ser pisada, humilhada e sub-aproveitada! Cansei de ter horas e mais horas privadas de estar com a minha filha. Nenhuma residência vale o que você me fez passar como interna, mas eu aguentei porque tinha Peter e Mark. Também nenhum cargo de atendente ou sub-chefia vale o que está me fazendo passar agora, mas a diferença é que não tenho mais motivo para ficar.

Finalmente ela parou, estava ofegante e impressionada com as próprias palavras. Não acreditava no que havia dito, que acabara de informar seu pedido de demissão. A julgar pela expressão de Robert, ele parecia tão chocado quanto ela, e isso era bom. Quando ele se pronunciou, foi para dizer apenas duas frases:

- Tire o dia de amanhã de folga. Volte depois e conversamos sobre isso.

Mas ela estava decidida, resoluta com as palavras que já havia jogado ao vento e agora não poderia mais voltar atrás:

- Não, Robert, acabou. Eu não consigo mais conviver com você, não consigo suportar a pessoa que você é. Por vezes eu fico confusa, e você é bom, bom até demais comigo, o que me faz pensar, mas em outros momentos… Em quase todos os momentos… Eu me importo com você e sei que está passando por uma situação complicada. Mas não é em mim que vai descontar as suas frustrações. Adeus.

Sem esperar que lhe dissesse mais nada, tornando-se incapaz de ouvir qualquer coisa que ele pudesse ter dito naquele momento, deixou a sala sentindo-se leve. Pegou a filha na recepção e encaminhou-se para casa.

Esta seria uma boa noite de sono. Seus problemas haviam acabado, Robert Romano sairia de sua vida, poderia voltar a respirar, ainda que isso significasse procurar um novo emprego. Mas quem se importava? Ao menos era agora a chefe de sua própria vida, e o mundo era imenso de oportunidades.

**N.A.: Vamos falar de coisas boas! Primeiramente, não há de quê! Eu estava louca pra me vingar de Dale desde o primeiro instante em que ele apareceu como o residente de Elizabeth, enquanto interna. Na verdade, acho que todo mundo estava esperando ela dar o troco que, para minha infelicidade, os produtores da série nunca colocaram. Eu até gostaria de ter usado mais Dale, porém, tenho muito bem em mente que ele é um covarde e jamais enfrentaria o status de Elizabeth, muito menos o de Robert, então achei suficiente como fiz. Quanto à conduta de Elizabeth em si, eu escolhi fazer esse capítulo todo sob a perspectiva dela, diferente do anterior que ficava variando, pois, em minha opinião, o lado de Robert da história é muito mais divertido quando visto sob o prisma da própria Lizzie (eu ainda acho que ela gosta desse apelido), além de que, foi preciso mostrar toda a insegurança e a confusão dela (o seriado já mostrou que ela é assim), que se viu tragada pela situação imposta por ele. Queria colocar detalhes sutis, como o lance do sobretudo. Eu realmente acho Robert um personagem fantástico em seu relacionamento com Elizabeth, pois eu poderia separar os problemas da vida dela em duas categorias: Problemas causados por Robert (não precisam ser explicados) e demais problemas (que ele sempre interfere, buscando ajuda-la). Acaba sendo um personagem "bipolar", pois hora ele ajuda, hora machuca, parece mesmo que ele deseja ter o controle dos danos causados a ela, que apenas ele pode feri-la, mas não o resto do mundo. Sobre a apendicectomia, me perdoem, não sou médica, fiz o que sabia baseada em minha experiência enquanto paciente (e essa porra dói!). Espero que gostem. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Elizabeth não compareceu ao County General no dia seguinte, nem no subsequente, o que levava Robert a crer que ela estivera séria em suas palavras. Isso não era bom, perder uma cirurgiã talentosa como ela por uma briga inútil devido ao orgulho, certamente não melhorava a situação em que o Chefe Administrativo se encontrava. Ela tinha que voltar, e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa urgentemente.

A primeira tentativa foi, como de praxe, ordenar à recepcionista do Centro Cirúrgico que entrasse em contato com a cirurgiã por telefone, ameaçando-a perda da vaga de atendente. Diferente das vezes anteriores, Elizabeth deixou claro que não trabalhava mais lá e que não voltaria. Nesse momento surgiu a verdadeira preocupação. E se tudo que ela disse fosse verdade? Então era bom mesmo que fosse, assim ficaria bem longe dele e pararia de perturba-lo com a lembrança de sua mera existência.

Não, esse pensamento era infantil, estava mais uma vez sendo um idiota com ela. Se realmente a queria, por que essa incapacidade de tomar certas atitudes? Estava com medo de que exatamente? De reunir toda sua coragem e ser rejeitado mais uma vez? Não, não iria acabar assim, ela não daria a palavra final desta vez. Resolvido, Robert recorreu ao Doutor Donald Anspaugh, diretor do hospital:

- Donald, Temos um problema - falou entrando na sala do colega sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Então temos dois problemas - o outro respondeu irritado, enquanto olhava uma planilha, que logo jogava sobre a mesa com raiva. - Soube que você está cobrindo as consultas cirúrgicas na Emergência hoje.

- Eu sou o Chefe de Cirurgia, é parte do trabalho que você me deu - respondeu o óbvio, ainda que soubesse a real intenção por detrais das palavras.

- Não enquanto está em recuperação. Você não vai operar e sequer tratar os pacientes até estar completamente recuperado e isso é para o seu próprio bem e do hospital. Temos que evitar processos - Anspaugh foi decisivo. - Agora me traga Corday aqui. Por que diabos ela ainda não foi cobrir a Emergência?

- Esse é o problema que vim lhe falar. Aparentemente Elizabeth se acha boa demais para trabalhar conosco e não pretende retornar - Robert falava com indiferença, como se o fato sequer o afetasse minimamente.

- O que você fez? Traga ela aqui de volta! Não podemos ficar sem pessoal! Se ela quer se demitir, que cumpra o contrato e fique até termos um substituto!

- Não ouviu o que eu disse? Ela não vem - ele repetia com calma, já se perguntando se o colega seria tão burro.

Donald não dirigiu mais a palavra. Pegou o telefone e mandou a recepção discar para a casa da Doutora Corday. Quando ela atendeu, foi necessário pedir diversas vezes, em nome do Centro Cirúrgico e da Emergência, além de apelar pela vida dos pacientes que estavam nas mãos do Doutor Romano, a quem ele frisou algumas vezes estar incapaz. Terminou pedindo desculpas por qualquer transtorno causado pelo Chefe Administrativo e agradecendo. Apenas então voltou-se para o outro médico:

- Ela está vindo. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, resolva seus problemas com ela. Eu não quero nem saber o que foi, mas esse hospital não pode ser dar o luxo de perder outro bom cirurgião depois que você não foi capaz de manter Peter Benton.

- Mais alguma coisa? - Robert perguntou irritado, dando a conversa por encerrada.

- Sim, tem mais uma coisa - Anspaugh moveu os papéis sobre a mesa, retirando uma carta já aberta e a estendendo. - Quando encontrar Corday, entregue-a isso. É sua função enquanto Chefe comunicar.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou movendo a carta até encontrar o brasão da polícia, uma vez que parecia ser algo sério.

- Feche a porta, precisamos conversar sobre a investigação do caso do "Anjo da Morte", envolvendo Corday.

Minutos depois, Romano deixou a sala, dirigindo-se para o Centro Cirúrgico. Iria se ocupar em observar as operações alheias, talvez dar uma passada na Emergência, ver como Kerry Weaver estava conduzindo aquele chiqueiro junto aos pseudo-doutores. A quem queria enganar? Estava mesmo era preocupado que Elizabeth estava retornando e iria encontra-lo no exato mesmo lugar, ainda se encaixando em todas as críticas que fizera, sendo a mesma pessoa, e isso o enfurecia tanto quanto não poder usar o braço esquerdo.

- Kerry! Matando muitos pacientes, eu presumo - disse chegando na Emergência.

- Bom, presumiu errado - respondeu Doutora Weaver, andando com pressa pela recepção enquanto ia para o quadro de pacientes fazer alterações. - Estamos cheios, então, se quiser alguma coisa fale rápido.

- Não posso passar aqui para ver a minha boa amiga lésbica? Devíamos sair para assistir futebol qualquer dias desses, ou luta-livre feminina, você quem escolhe - ele a seguia, falando sem se importar em estar ofendendo.

- Robert, o que você quer? - Ela começava a perder a paciência, como sempre fazia quando a estereotipava pela orientação sexual.

- Diga às suas crianças que, se tiverem alguma crítica a fazer quanto ao meu atendimento, venham à mim, em vez de ficar falando ao ouvido de Anspaugh, fui claro? - Ele finalmente ficava sério e mostrava suas intenções.

- Do que está falando? - Kerry sequer entendia ao que aquela conversa se referia.

Mas a resposta não veio. Robert fitava a entrada das ambulâncias na Emergência, mais precisamente Elizabeth Corday, que acabava de chegar. Simplesmente deu as costas para a outra médica e rumou para os elevadores, retornando ao Centro Cirúrgico antes que pudesse ser visto. Agora que ela estava lá, cuidaria dos traumas que chegassem e, talvez, não precisassem se encontrar tão cedo.

As horas foram se passando, e o serviço administrativo seguia chato. Era uma reunião com a diretoria, outra reunião orçamentária, depois analisar diversas tabelas, pedidos de equipamentos, material e despesa com pessoal. Diante de tarefas tão entediantes, questionava o motivo de ter aceitado esse trabalho, mas aí se lembrava que o fez apenas para ter o poder de ver o mundo queimar. Parecia sem sentido, quando se dava conta de que estaria distante de uma sala de cirurgia por ainda muito tempo, que era incapaz de efetuar movimentos básicos com os dedos, pior ainda com o punho e cotovelo. A mão esquerda não parecia servir para mais nada, então por que ainda se submetia a isso?

Quando se deu conta do tempo, estava preso em mais um seminário de Morbidity and Mortality (M&M). Tratava de algo sobre um paciente com alguma doença qualquer e que não foi atendido da maneira adequada. Mas a atenção de Robert estava longe dali. Enquanto fingia se concentrar na palestra e nas perguntas dos colegas, sua atenção ocasionalmente se voltava para a médica sentada do outro lado, na ponta mais distante da mesma fileira, Doutora Corday. Ela, por outro lado, parecia estar atenta, com aquele belo rosto voltado para a apresentação, abaixando-o apenas em alguns momentos para olhar os papéis em sua mesa, as vezes mordendo o fundo da caneta que segurava.

Mas por que ele estava olhando? E por que estava reparando nesse tipo de detalhe desnecessário? Não bastasse saber como ela prendia o cabelo, ou o perfume que usava, agora notava outros pequenos detalhes? Precisava fazer sexo, isso sim, pois estava ficando besta demais por uma única mulher.

A reunião acabou e logo todos os médicos deixaram o auditório, seguindo para seus turnos muito atarefados, cheios de pacientes e procedimentos importantes para realizar. Todos, exceto Robert, que retornava para sua sala, para sua vida e mediocridade à qual estava condenado sem o talento da cirurgia.

Mal a porta se fechara, tornava a ser aberta:

- Anspaugh me disse para te dar uma chance.

E lá estava Elizabeth Corday, mais uma vez entrando em sua sala, como se o acaso já não tivesse brincado o suficiente na última semana. Robert respirou fundo, indo sentar-se à sua mesa, o único lugar do qual poderia exercer superioridade. Teria que medir muito bem as palavras que pretendia usar, mais do que era de costume fazer, pois se tornara quase uma necessidade manter a médica naquele hospital. Disse finalmente:

- Achei que não te veria mais.

- Bem, aqui estou, não graças a você, mas à insistência de outras pessoas e ao baixo orçamento do hospital - ela respondeu com um pouco de sarcasmo, enquanto fechava a porta após sua passagem.

- Não vai mais embora? - Era a pergunta que realmente queria saber, mesmo que sentisse apreensão pela resposta.

- Não foi desta vez que conseguiu me abater, Robert - falava com tranquilidade e firmeza ao mesmo tempo. - Eu vou ficar, mas não será por você. Apenas porque preciso do dinheiro e Ella de estabilidade. Mas eu não quero mais horas extras e quero ser deixada em paz durante os meus procedimentos.

- Considere feito - cedia com tanta facilidade àqueles pedidos, nem ao menos considerava que estivesse efetuando uma troca justa se fosse com o intuito de mantê-la no County. - Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, eu vou voltar para a Emergência e terminar de limpar a sua bagunça - continuava a ser agressiva.

- Antes de ir - ele pegou a carta que fora entregue por Anspaugh e a ofereceu à cirurgiã. - Você vai querer ler isso.

O olhar dela percorreu da carta até o homem que a estendia, muito desconfiada. Mesmo que não a agradasse, pegou o envelope pela ponta e o virou para ler o remetente antes de abrir. Era do Departamento de Polícia de Chicago, endereçada à diretoria do County General. Respirou fundo, imaginando do que poderia se tratar e ergueu os olhos para Robert, preocupada, antes de pegar a carta com as mãos trêmulas para ler.

Ainda nas primeiras linhas, Elizabeth sentiu o corpo pesar e acabou por sentar-se, a respiração ofegante. Quando terminou, olhou mais uma vez para o Chefe Administrativo, abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saía, e tornava a observar a carta, sem ser capaz de dizer mais nada. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, nervosa, balançando-se, numa vontade imensa de chorar de raiva. Robert percebeu isso, ao que falou:

- Achei que iria ficar feliz. Todas as acusações contra você foram retiradas, o inquérito foi arquivado e os incidentes classificados como intercorrências aceitáveis para a medicina. Sua ficha está limpa.

- Não é o bastante! - Ela gritou, exaltando-se. - Foi Babcock! Foi ele quem estava matando meus pacientes! Eu tenho tudo reunido, tudo documentado, ele esteve em cada uma das minhas cirurgias em que os idosos morreram!

- Isso ainda não significa que tenha sido ele quem os matou e você sabe disso - Robert não se alterava, sabia que deveria conduzir o diálogo com calma e cuidado antes que a mulher fizesse uma loucura.

- Mas foi ele! Só pode ter sido! - Elizabeth insistia.

- Eu sei, você já me falou isso antes e eu te defendi contra os advogados do hospital e o Conselho de Diretoria. Eu também recomendei a Anspaugh o afastamento de Babcock por mais de uma vez, mas eles não têm interesse em promover uma caça às bruxas e encontrar um culpado. Foi decidido que o caso será abafado como se nunca houvesse existido. Lamento, mas está fora do meu alcance.

A tristeza, ou pior, a derrota estava estampada em toda a face de Elizabeth quando ela o olhou. Por instantes, ela era capaz de sentir que ele estava sendo sincero em tentar ajuda-la. De fato, lembrava que, desde o começo das investigações, ele fora o único que jamais duvidara dela e fizera todo o possível para provar a inocência. Balançou a cabeça, passando as costas da mão sob o nariz e pôs-se de pé.

- Obrigada - disse com a voz um pouco embargada, ainda sem olha-lo, e deu as costas, indo para a porta.

- Espere.

E foi muito, muito a contra-gosto que ele fez esse pedido, pois não poderia permitir que ela fosse embora de novo. Havia uma chance, mínima, de ele haver conseguido uma brecha para agir e fazer algo de relevante, e iria aproveitar a confiança que ela o depositava. Elizabeth permaneceu, voltando-se mais uma vez para ele, que se levantava e andava até ela lentamente, enquanto calculava o que dizer.

- Eu não quero que você vá embora - começou. - Também não quero que deixe o County General.

- Mas nunca fez nada por isso - o atacou, mas logo mudou de ideia quanto a forma de encarar a situação. Não valia a pena brigar. Suspirou - Bom, isso não importa mais, eu estou aqui e vou ficar enquanto me for interessante.

- Não - ele se aproximava ainda mais, o que fazia com que ela recuasse um pouco, até se encostar contra a parede. - Nunca mais deixe o hospital.

Tocou-a de leve no pulso, subindo com os dedos pelo braço até o ombro. Elizabeth se moveu como se pretendesse fugir, mas ele a puxou de volta para o mesmo local. Egomaníaco, controlador, já fora chamado de muitas palavras, por muitas pessoas, mas estava longe de começar a se importar. Agora, tudo que queria era exatamente exercer essa vontade sobre o alvo de seu desejo. Não, talvez não fosse correto pensar nela como um objeto, pois era mais do que isso, de uma forma que faltava palavras e compreensão para descrever.

- Pare… - Ela pediu com a voz baixa.

E ele parou, mas não porque ela queria. Soltou-a por alguns instantes, o suficiente para trancar a porta e fechar as persianas da mesma, mas então voltou-se para a mulher que não se movera um centímetro.

- Você sabe que eu quero que fique, é por isso que foge? - Perguntou, tocando-a mais uma vez no ombro.

Sem esperar uma resposta, beijou-a. Elizabeth tentou fugir, empurrou-o, porém ele era mais forte e usava o peso do corpo para segurá-la contra a parede mais uma vez. Como ela não correspondesse, deslizou os lábios ao pescoço e se manteve ali, sentindo o cheiro, a fragrância daquele corpo feminino, enquanto o beijava. Quanto mais ela lutava, mais força ele aplicava, agarrando um dos pulsos dela e apertando a um ponto que certamente causaria dor, somente para que permanecesse sob controle.

Por que estava fazendo isso? Tomando-a a força, beijando contra a vontade? Talvez fizesse apenas porque podia, tinha condições físicas para tal. Ela havia permitido uma vez, faria com que permitisse a segunda. Ou não fosse nada disso, mas apenas uma necessidade latente de possuí-la, pois aquele fora o melhor momento de sua vida desde que perdera o braço.

Mas não poderia ser assim. E foi num lapso de consciência e auto-controle que ele parou, permitindo assim que Elizabeth deixasse a sala correndo e sem dizer mais uma única palavra. Novamente, ele fora um idiota, fizera uma besteira sem tamanho, e, provavelmente, estragara tudo que construíra.

Nunca soubera lidar muito bem com mulheres, talvez fosse por isso que detestava tanto as lésbicas, ou que assediasse sexualmente qualquer médica, residente ou interna, que se aproximasse. Simplesmente não sabia trabalhar com elas e era mais fácil ser mau do que se dar o trabalho de aprender a escuta-las. Era muito diferente quando uma mulher não estava interessada nele, mais precisamente no dinheiro, encontrava-se perdido quanto a forma de proceder. E fazia as coisas de forma errada, como na primeira vez que convidara Elizabeth para sair, e continuava fazendo até agora.

Não foi atrás dela. Em verdade, acreditava que agora não haveria mais volta em seus atos e que estava acabada qualquer chance de desenvolver um relacionamento extra-profissional com a cirurgiã. Assim, reduziu-se a crer que o mal estava concretizado, retornando aos seus afazeres do trabalho.

Uma ou duas horas se passaram, o movimento no County estava leve. Entre uma sala de cirurgia e outra, Romano começava a se perguntar onde estaria Elizabeth, pois não a via em lugar algum. Perguntou na recepção, mas também não sabiam, bem como na Emergência. Mandou que a bipassem, mas também não houve resposta, ela não apareceu. Havia ainda uma possibilidade, que ele preferiu averiguar sozinho. Ela tivera seu tempo de descanso, agora era hora de voltar ao serviço.

Robert pegou o elevador para o terraço escrevendo em sua mente tudo o que diria. Estava indo procura-la devido ao trabalho, e não era mais do que trabalho. Não tinha qualquer relação com o fato dele querer saber onde e como ela estava. Não, não tinha, ou era o que ele queria acreditar, que não a estava seguindo.

Chegou no terraço, sob aquele céu frio e nublado de Chicago e logo avistou de longe os cachos loiros dançando ao vento. Aproximou-se, até chegar ao para-peito, ficando ao lado dela. Elizabeth não saiu de onde estava, mas ele podia ver em seu semblante que algo a incomodava e que estava triste.

- Era para ser a minha escolha - ela começou a falar, a voz exibia toda a frustração que sentia. - Você não tinha nenhum direito.

- Não - foi a resposta que pôde dar.

- Isso é uma espécie de jogo pra você? - A resposta monossilábica a irritara, esperava muito mais do que um discurso e recebia uma simples confirmação. - Que poder fazer o que quiser, quando quiser, me causar todo o tipo de dano e sair bem?

- Quando você decidir parar de brincar, isto vai parar de ser um jogo - para ele era fácil falar desta forma, pois, de seu lado, estava tudo muito bem decidido e articulado. Faltava apenas uma escolha da parte dela.

- Tem noção do mal que me causou? - Ela moveu-se inquieta, abaixando o rosto e cobrindo-o com a mão, como se precisasse de um tempo para respirar. - Não há nem seis meses que enterrei o meu marido, eu tenho uma filha pequena para cuidar. Eu tenho uma história que você precisa respeitar.

- E eu não respeitei? - Agora era a vez dele de se alterar. - Eu praticamente morava na Europa e decidi ficar aqui em Chicago apenas por sua causa! Esperei você estar disponível novamente, esperei voltar para os Estados Unidos e estar pronta, e agora quer dizer que não te dei seu tempo? Tem razão, eu não deveria ter dado, deveria ter te sequestrado na igreja antes de ter a chance de se casar.

- Se você se importa tanto, por que não demonstra? - E finalmente reunia coragem e voltava para ele. Seus olhos azuis estavam tão tristes que o faziam imaginar se começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

- Lizzie - ele também voltou-se para ela. - Como eu poderia demonstrar mais do que ter ficado te esperando todo esse tempo?

Para essa pergunta jamais haveria uma resposta. Ele estivera ao lado dela em diversos momentos conturbados, a ajudara em inúmeras situações e o mesmo poderia ser dito dela para com ele. No final do dia, ela era a única pessoa no County General que não desejava vê-lo morto, possivelmente a única capaz de enfrenta-lo, e, com toda a certeza, a única que ele desejava ver no dia seguinte.

- Você ainda o ama? - Robert perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Mark? Acho que nunca poderei deixar de ama-lo - ela respondeu com um sorriso que partia-lhe o coração.

- Bom, nunca deve deixar mesmo - as palavras saíam como pedaços de vidro, rasgando a garganta. - E eu respeito isso.

- Obrigada - finalmente Elizabeth parecia mais tranquila, ele alcançara seu intento com algum sucesso. - Não estou dizendo para ser como eu quero ou fazer o que eu quero. Estou dizendo o único termo em que aceito qualquer coisa nesse momento, que é se você puder respeitar o meu tempo.

Isso deveria ser uma brincadeira de muito mal-gosto do destino, era como entregar um presente e dizer para nunca abrir a caixa e só observar. Tratava-se de um exercício mental para o qual ele se perguntava se estaria pronto. Ela parecera muito disposta da primeira vez, disposta demais para quem ainda se considerava em período de luto. Isso o incomodava, pois passara uma mensagem totalmente diferente da que transmitia agora. Ele não queria dramas, nem problemas, ou ter que competir com um homem morto. Sua vida já estava suficientemente ruim sem tudo isso. Ou deveria admitir de uma vez para si mesmo que estava gostando de toda esta confusão que arranjara para si, encarando-a como um investimento a longo prazo, ou uma terapia para ocupar seu tempo. Talvez fosse a hora de fazer uma tomografia e checar seu cérebro, pois esse devia ter sido o motivo que levou Greene a aceitar essa mulher tão complicada.

- Você mudou - ela disse subitamente, um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, enquanto voltava mais uma vez a debruçar-se, colocando os cotovelos sobre o para-peito. - Não muito, mais um pouquinho. Quando eu cheguei aqui, não hesitou em me punir por não aceitar aquele encontro no almoço. Mas depois, passou a fazer coisas por mim que poucas pessoas fariam. E eu reconheço e admiro isso.

- Pessoas não mudam de verdade - ele falou de forma seca.

- Não - era preciso concordar. - Porém, sob certas adversidades, pessoas podem mostrar faces de si que mantêm ocultas.

Foi um diagnóstico tão exato que chegou a assusta-lo. Parecia que ela o conhecia por uma vida inteira e expunha assim o seu lado mais frágil. Ele não gostava disso, o fazia se sentir desprotegido. A dureza, a falta de trato humano, o preconceito, eram apenas formas de auto-proteção de uma pessoa fraca. E Elizabeth sabia disso, bem como de que era capaz de trazer o seu melhor à tona.

- Podemos tornar aquele almoço um jantar e deixar para "discutir meu futuro" mais tarde, que tal? Eu saio em duas horas, se meu chefe deixar - a naturalidade com a qual ela falava era impressionante e, em verdade, estava disposta a dar uma segunda chance, pois um almoço no Doc Maggo's era uma idéia tão fraca para um primeiro encontro que não servia para conquistar nem uma interna.

- Ele vai deixar, se você voltar para o Centro Cirúrgico e terminar suas pendências em tempo - ainda era quem mandava.

- Me pegue em casa às nove - mas era ela quem comandava a situação.

Robert pegou a mão dela e a apertou. Não precisava da Doutora Corday naquele momento ou em qualquer outro, mas apenas de Elizabeth, da mulher que se tornada uma figura indispensável em sua vida.

O turno de Elizabeth acabou, juntamente com todas as tarefas que precisava resolver antes de poder ir embora. Tomou apenas um banho rápido no hospital, deixaria para se arrumar devidamente depois. Pegou o metrô e logo estava em casa. Combinou com a babá para que a esperasse até voltar do jantar, e foi abrir o guarda-roupa.

Se sentia como uma adolescente, o que era no mínimo idiota para alguém com sua experiência de vida. Estava apenas indo a um encontro com Robert, o mesmo Robert com o qual trabalhava há anos, que a via todos os dias vestida em scrubs, coberta de sangue ou de coisa pior. E ainda assim a deixava nervosa.

Tomou outro banho, um mais lento, tendo o cuidado de tirar todo o cheiro de hospital. Secou os cabelos, refez os cachos com os dedos para que ficassem mais bonitos e com forma. Se maquiou, colocou jóias e passou o mesmo perfume que usava todos os dias para trabalhar, já tendo se tornado sua marca.

Sobre a cama estavam alguns vestidos, porém, o que mais lhe chamava atenção era um preto. O mesmo a lembrava de alguns comentários, quando pretendera comparecer ao Baile de Gala dos Cirurgiões no natal, alguns anos atrás, e Robert a dissera que um vestido preto serviria, embora preferisse algo mais curto e decotado. Tempos depois, o diálogo fizera parte de seu relatório sobre assédio. Não teve dúvidas de que essa era a opção perfeita de roupa.

Estava dando os toques finais no batom quando o celular tocou e uma mensagem foi recebida. Foi até a janela para ter certeza, constatando um sedam preto que se encontrava estacionado em sua calçada. Pegou a bolsa e desceu para a sala de estar, se despediu da filha e saiu de casa.

Robert já a esperava, parado ao lado do carro com a porta do carona aberta, apenas esperando por ela.

- Tem certeza que não prefere que eu dirija? - Perguntou se deixando conduzir para dentro do veículo.

- Eu poderia operar uma laparotomia exploratória e você me pergunta de dirigir? - Ele a questionou também entrando no carro. - A propósito - acrescentou olhando-a de cima a baixo -, boa escolha.

Mas fora a seleção dele que não poderia ter sido mais perfeita. Há anos atrás, estivera procurando um residente em cirurgia na Europa para financiar, objetivando criar uma espécie de escravo no County General para entretê-lo. Quando chegou em suas mãos o currículo da exímia cirurgiã britânica, apenas aceitou financia-la por se tratar de uma mulher bem nascida e muito atraente, mantendo outras metas ocultas por detrás da proposta. Jamais imaginara a forma como os fatos se desenrolaram. E agradecia em seu íntimo pelos acontecimentos terem caminhado nesta direção.

**N.A.: Eu gosto de ver Eizabeth estabelecendo limites (não que ela tenha muitos...), e gosto mais ainda de colocar Robert em situações nas quais ele não tem poder (acho que nisso estou com os roteiristas de ER). Então foi interessante começar com uma cena na qual ele tenta fazer com que ela retorne, mas tudo de uma forma muito indireta (digna dele). Sobre o M&M, cara, eu realmente consigo visualizar essa cena, e tiro por ter estudado com minha namorada. De novo, eu vejo Robert como alguém que faria todas as vontades de Elizabeth só para mantê-la no hospital, (especialmente depois da cena em que ela retorna da Inglaterra e o encontra acidentado). E finalmente o caso do "Anjo da Morte"! Uma outra raiva pessoal minha é não ter sido concluído no seriado o caso de Babcock! (Fui só eu que rezei para Robert chegar de voadora nele, na cena em que Robert aparta a briga de Elizabeth e Babcock na UTI com Ella?). Então eu tentei explicar como eu acredito que teria se passado, pois, se foi abandonada essa história, certamente o caso foi arquivado. E aí o filho-da-puta do Robert se aproveita de toda a situação para chegar na Lizzie (eu achei que ele fosse fazer isso quando ela o contou que o câncer de Mark tinha voltado, mas ele superou minhas expectativas sendo muito, muito legal, e dando mais motivos para que depois ela ficasse com ele!). Eu não acredito que Robert a estupraria, mas, na visão dele, ele se deixou levar a mais pelo impulso do momento. Acho sim isso possível (não disse "certo"), a julgar por ele ser impulsivo (vide quebrar a janela do trauma um do ER). E depois de tudo ainda consegue ser "cutie"! Não acho estranho ela ter proposto a ideia do jantar, na verdade eu esperaria isso dela, pois Elizabeth não se importa com padrões de gênero e, pensando bem, você está lá, sozinha, chega seu best friend, que mal há em dar? Eu me casei com minha best. Defendo que os melhores amigos geram os melhores namorados. No lugar dela, eu teria dado uma chance (o sexo foi bom, conta a favor!). Para finalizar, eu não deixei a história do vestido preto morrer! E muito dessa cena eu me baseei em mim mesma, pois sei que me sentiria dessa forma e que não há problema em um pouco de nervosismo. Ok, agora encerrando de verdade, eu fico me perguntando como foi isso de "vou financiar uma cirurgiã gostosa da Inglaterra", pois pra mim é "WTF?" demais e nunca foi explicado. Espero que gostem. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Era noite quando Elizabeth chegou para seu turno no Centro Cirúrgico. Como todos os dias, se encaminhou para o vestiário, trocou de roupa, guardou seus pertences e foi para a recepção. Uma das enfermeiras tinha um aviso enviado pelo Doutor Romano de que o encontrasse em sua sala assim que chegasse. Mas ela tinha outras prioridades. Recebeu as fichas de alguns pacientes, checou os pós-operatórios, entrou em contato com a Emergência para saber se estavam precisando de alguma consulta e, apenas quando constatou haver cumprido com suas obrigações iniciais, é que rumou para a sala do Chefe Administrativo.

Bateu à porta e então abriu. Mal andou pela entrada e fechou a passagem, Robert Romano a envolveu pela cintura e puxou para um beijo. Ela foi tomada de surpresa a princípio, mas, logo que entendeu o que se passava, retribuiu ao carinho, tocando-o gentilmente no rosto.

- Eu tenho que voltar - Elizabeth falou, se afastando um pouco ao ouvir seu aparelho tocar.

- Fique, só cinco minutos - ele insistia, beijando-a no pescoço.

Havia pouco mais de duas semanas desde que haviam saído para jantar, momento a partir do qual fora dado início ao que talvez pudesse ser chamado de "caso". Para Elizabeth, ainda não havia maturidade, nem expectativa, que fosse evoluir para algo mais sério, porém, Robert a fazia se sentir confortável, o que acabava por mantê-la por perto. Ela sentira falta de carinho, amor, e agora tinha tudo isso multiplicado pelo tempo que o deixara esperando. Pudera perceber que ele era um homem apaixonado, atencioso, o que muito a impressionou. Mas a melhor parte, sem sombra de dúvidas, era ter se tornado muito mais fácil de conviver no trabalho visto que, ao menos na presença dela, ele se tornava uma pessoa agradável.

No mais, todos os dias prosseguiam dessa mesma forma, ao final ou no começo do expediente. Ela sempre ia vê-lo, fosse chamada ou por iniciativa própria, quando tinha algum tempo livre, passando alguns bons minutos na companhia um do outro, deixando apenas que os corpos falassem.

Mas, esses atos escondidos tinham consequências, que começaram a ser sentidas mais cedo do que Elizabeth gostaria.

- Hey, o que é isso aqui? - Susan perguntou.

Elizabeth estava cobrindo a Emergência e analisando algumas fichas na recepção, quando a colega segurou a gola do seu jaleco para o lado, aproximando-se para observar algo no pescoço. Imediatamente, a cirurgiã puxou a roupa de volta, cobrindo a região. Não sabia ainda do que se tratava, porém, poderia imaginar.

- Não sei do que está falando - respondeu de forma defensiva.

- Ah, sabe sim! - A outra médica a deixava constrangida.

- Ei, o que está havendo? - Chen chegava na bancada com suas fichas.

- Elizabeth está saindo com alguém - Susan entregou na mesma hora, uma expressão sorridente e feliz pela colega.

- Sério? Quem? Não é o bonitão da cirurgia, é? Doutor Dorset? - A oriental impressionava-se, citando imediatamente o novo médico.

- Não é ninguém! - A cirurgiã insistiu, deixando a bancada para trás e indo atender em uma das cortinas.

Mesmo afastada, ainda podia sentir os olhos que a seguiam, e mais, ouvir que agora Abby se juntara ao grupo que especulava com quem ela estava saindo. Se soubessem, certamente que tentariam interná-la na psiquiatria. Pior, seria tornar real todos os medos que a consumiam desde o princípio.

Era quase como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado, mas que convencera a si própria de ser permitido. Tornar público seria estar aberta ao julgamento alheio, que acreditava certamente acontecer pelo pouco tempo que se passara desde a morte de Mark. Isso ela não queria, nem estava ainda preparada, pois desejava estar em paz consigo mesma, ainda que, ocasionalmente, se envergonhasse de suas atitudes.

Ficou agradecida quando chegou um trauma com necessidade de cirurgia imediata. Ao menos a distrairia um pouco de tais pensamentos. Levou o paciente para o Centro Cirúrgico e começou a trabalhar.

Depois de uma cirurgia longa, com extensos danos a serem reparados, Elizabeth retornava à Emergência para pegar novos prontuários. E enquanto os lia no balcão, foi surpreendida por alguém que a observava.

- Como vai, Doutora Corday? - O tom da voz de Eddie Dorset era simpático, enquanto debruçava-se sobre a bancada para observar melhor, e mais perto, a cirurgiã. - Soube que acabou de sair de um procedimento cansativo. Ouvi dizer que o café do outro lado da rua é melhor que o da lanchonete.

- Ah, Doutor Dorset - ela disse levantando o rosto um pouco surpresa.

A situação não poderia ser mais lamentável. O novo atendente de cirurgia cardíaca era um homem muito bonito e que, frequentemente, a chamava para tomar café. Porém, de forma repetida, ela recusava, até o evitava no Centro Cirúrgico, apenas para não ter o desprazer de dar mais alguma desculpa. Tornando o momento ainda pior, Susan parou próxima ao balcão, de onde certamente poderia ouvir a conversa.

- Eu agradeço o convite - Elizabeth começou.

- Me chame de Eddie, por favor - a interrompeu com um sorriso encantador, típico do litoral brasileiro.

- Eddie - ela, por outro lado, retribuiu com um forçado. Foi necessária uma pequena pausa, enquanto imaginava o que responder, pois as desculpas de não sair com colegas do hospital, estar ocupada com procedimentos ou serviços, já haviam sido usadas vezes demais para ainda fazer efeito. Chegou à única possibilidade de se ver livre do médico. - Mas eu não estou disponível no momento.

- Está saindo com outra pessoa? - Era mais uma confirmação do que uma pergunta propriamente dita. - Eu não sou um cara ciumento - acrescentou em tom de gozação, não levando as palavras a sério.

Mas ela não gostou. Fora uma brincadeira de mal-gosto, insinuar que ela pudesse, estando em um relacionamento sério ou não, sair com outras pessoas. Lançou um olhar que expressava muito bem.

- Não sou adepta deste tipo de prática, Doutor Dorset - a frieza e a formalidade permeavam sua fala e, ao final, reservava-se ao cinismo. - Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu passo. Agora, se me permite, tenho pacientes esperando.

Muito possivelmente o cirurgião ainda diria mais alguma coisa, porém, se tinha essa pretensão lhe foi afastada por uma voz que ecoava de longe pelos corredores:

- Eddie! Eddie, Eddie! O que faz aqui na Emergência?

Robert se aproximava, fazendo com que Elizabeth engolisse em seco e abaixasse o rosto para suas fichas, antevendo o possível problema que resultaria daquela situação. Ela virou-se, sem dizer nada, dando as costas para o colega de cirurgia, e já se encaminhava para o quadro de pacientes quando também foi chamada:

- Você também, Lizzie, não deveria estar atendendo pacientes em vez de ficar conversando em serviço?

- Hey, Robert! - Dorset o cumprimentava com animação. - Como vão as coisas? Muitas cirurgias?

- Bem engraçado - o outro respondeu com frieza. - Tem dois pacientes aguardando uma consulta cardíaca e você está aqui flertando com a coleguinha. Nada bonito. Vou lembrar disso no seu contra-cheque.

Eddie sorriu indiferente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para bagunça-los de forma estratégica. Olhou rapidamente para Elizabeth e acenou, antes de seguir para os elevadores, retornando ao Centro Cirúrgico. Restava agora apenas ela, que fingia olhar ao quadro de vidro apenas para não ter que dizer nada.

- Corday, quando acabar de brincar de médica, minha sala - Robert falou em mesmo tom, deixando a recepção da Emergência.

Elizabeth só teve certeza de que o constrangimento passara quando Susan tocou-a no ombro, fazendo com que se virasse.

- Dando o fora no Doutor Dorset?! - Perguntou impressionada com a atitude da colega. Olhou rapidamente para os arredores, tendo certeza de que poderiam conversar - Agora não pode mais negar que está saindo com alguém, e eu quero saber quem é!

- Não é ninguém em especial, é só uma coisa passageira - ela tentava reduzir o importância de algo que já era mínimo em sua mente.

- Mas eu fico muito feliz que esteja vendo alguém - Susan comentou. - Digo, já tem um tempo considerável que Mark faleceu. Acho que não há problemas em tirar o luto e se divertir um pouco. Você tem estado tão ocupada com o hospital e com Ella, merece uma folga. Mark certamente iria querer que fosse assim.

- Eu não sei, me parece tão cedo - ela falou, um pouco preocupada.

- Mark não está mais aqui e, onde ele estiver, ele vai te entender. Quem tem que estar pronta é você. Se preocupe com os vivos, não com os mortos - a médica tratava do assunto de forma natural e com uma cumplicidade que muito acalmava a outra.

Era reconfortante ouvir tais palavras de uma pessoa que fora muito próxima de seu falecido marido. Significava quase uma autorização social para agir. Não queria magoar a memória de Mark, tampouco desejava ouvir comentários do tipo "se Greene ainda estivesse vivo". Se ele estivesse vivo, estaria com ela, e jamais o trocaria por outro homem. Mas agora não se tratava de uma substituição, mas de uma perda. Não estava ocupando o lugar dele com outra pessoa, era o que dizia para si. Por outro lado, imaginava se esta ainda seria a opinião de seus colegas de trabalho quando soubessem com quem estava saindo, coisa que iria evitar ao máximo de acontecer. Que os Céus a protegessem, caso essa hora um dia chegasse.

Por que estava fazendo isso mesmo? Era o que repetia em sua mente. Se submetendo à possibilidade deste tipo de exposição, causando problemas para si mesma num momento em que só desejava descansar e seguir com a vida. Nunca fora de chamar atenção com romances escandalosos, por que isso agora? E não chegava a uma resposta. Em verdade, não chegava a nada, pois, toda vez que observava a situação sob este aspecto, acreditava ser capaz de esconder os fatos por tempo indeterminado. Estava se deixando levar pela situação e, doía admitir, estava gostando mais do que poderia ter esperado.

Foi forçada a parar de pensar, os paramédicos estavam chegando com uma família que sofrera um acidente automobilístico. Rumou para a sala de trauma um, preparando-se, como os demais médicos da Emergência, para receber os pacientes.

Os acontecimentos seguintes foram muito rápidos. Três ambulâncias chegaram trazendo um casal de homens e uma garotinha filha deles. Elizabeth foi avaliar primeiramente a criança, que se encontrava em estado mais grave. Os médicos tentavam estabiliza-la, sendo diagnosticada hemorragia interna. Enquanto a cirurgiã lutava contra o tempo para mantê-la viva, Abby, a enfermeira que cuidava de um dos pais, chamou-a:

- Doutora Corday, precisamos de você no trauma dois.

- Estou ocupada aqui - respondeu de forma curta enquanto abria o peito da garota com a serra de externo.

- Doutora Corday, Doutor Romano está causando problemas no trauma dois e não está sendo possível tratar o paciente - insistiu a enfermeira.

Irritada, afastou-se da maca, deixando a cargo da Doutora Chen e do Doutor Pratt. Retirou as luvas sujas e empurrou as portas para a sala ao lado. Mal chegou e já ouvia impropérios sendo atirados pelo ar numa briga acirrada entre Doutor Carter e Doutor Kovac, contra Doutor Romano. Do pouco que ouviu, parecia algo a respeito da necessidade ou não de cirurgia, bem como da possibilidade de remoção do paciente da sala de trauma, visto que ainda não estaria estável para subir para o Centro Cirúrgico.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou, enquanto os monitores começavam a acusar problemas cardíacos.

- Ele está com intensa hemorragia, precisa ir logo para a cirurgia! - Informava Carter, enquanto dava choques.

- Precisamos de uma consulta com um cirurgião de verdade - falou Kovac nervoso, realizando massagem cardíaca.

- Fique fora disso, Corday - Robert dizia como uma ameaça. - Eu ainda sou Chefe de Cirurgia, e se eu digo que este homem não sobe, ele não sobe até estabilizar!

Fora colocada em uma situação delicada. Enquanto a ressuscitação era realizada, Elizabeth analisava o quadro em que se encontrava, julgando as possibilidades. Em outros tempos, se sentiria confortável, seria até um prazer contrariar as ordens de quem quer que fosse num caso claramente duvidoso. Porém, o paciente em questão tinha uma grande chance de morrer durante o procedimento cirúrgico, ou nem ao menos chegar vivo até o andar do centro, se continuasse tão instável, bem como morreria da mesma forma se permanecesse ali sangrando. Era uma decisão difícil e mais dois pacientes precisavam de sua atenção.

- Quem é o médico encarregado? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu - respondeu Kovac com impaciência, ainda pressionando o peito para fazer recobrar movimento.

- Então, o que está esperando?

Os batimentos retornaram, estabilizando minimamente o paciente, e logo os dois médicos da Emergência saiam com a maca em direção ao Centro Cirúrgico, ignorando completamente as ordens do Chefe de Cirurgia.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Corday - Robert tinha a voz baixa, o que era ameaçador.

Elizabeth preferiu agir como se ignorasse o aviso, tendo, porém, anotado-o muito bem em sua mente. Virou-se para retornar à sala de trauma um, tratando novamente da criança. Ela estava segura de sua decisão, devia apoiar o médico responsável pelo paciente, em caso de dúvida quanto ao procedimento. Não gostara de ser envolvida no assunto, mas também entendia a posição dos colegas em chama-la, pois se tratava da Sub-chefe de Cirurgia, que ainda tinha o privilégio de conceder consultas.

Quando o atendimento de emergência acabou, levou a menina para a sala de cirurgia ela mesma, conduzindo o procedimento. Encerrada toda sua participação, recebeu a triste notícia de que o pai, o mesmo que dera parecer favorável a ser movido para o Centro Cirúrgico, falecera antes mesmo dos cirurgiões começarem a trabalhar. Da recepção era possível ouvir gritos provenientes da sala do Chefe de Cirurgia.

- Com licença, mas o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou.

- Doutor Romano está brigando com alguém - uma enfermeira a respondeu.

Ela consultou o relógio, estava quase no fim de seu turno, talvez devesse retornar para a Emergência.

- Elizabeth!

Tomou um susto ao ouvir ser chamada com aspereza. Olhou na direção do som, viu Romano parado diante da porta de sua sala, Dorset no corredor, andando. O colega lançou um olhar insinuante e deu uma piscadela, não parecendo ter levado a sério nada do que escutara durante a reunião. Ela dirigiu-se então até a sala e, ao passar por Eddie, ele reduziu os passos para dizer debochado:

- Cão que ladra não morde.

Foi necessário abaixar o rosto para se recuperar da vontade de rir. Antigamente, essa assertiva estaria errada, porém, desde que Robert ficara incapacitado de operar, era como se não houvesse mal que ainda pudesse fazer. Assim, ela respirou fundo, recompôs-se, e entrou na sala, seguida do chefe.

- Antes que me fale sobre o procedimento na Emergência, sinto muito, mas fui requisitada para opinar e não tenho culpa se não gosta da forma como eles fazem as coisas…

- Eddie é problema, vou tratar de arranjar a demissão dele - sequer havia esperado que ela terminasse de falar e já a interrompia com a notícia.

- Perdão? - Achava que não havia escutado direito, nem esperava que esse fosse o motivo pelo qual a chamara.

- O que ouviu. Ele é insubordinado, não vou mantê-lo aqui - era como se tratasse do assunto mais banal do mundo, completamente decidido.

- Se for demitir todos que não se submetem a você, vamos precisar de um novo hospital - ela estava insatisfeita com a situação, sabia o quanto o cirurgião era bom e a forma como essa demissão teria impacto sobre os pacientes.

- Você quer que ele fique?

Então era isso. Elizabeth riu, era uma situação cômica, se não fosse trágica. Alguém estava se achando em um lugar ao qual não pertencia, e cabia a ela explicar essa distinção de direitos e obrigações.

- Oh, Robert, deixe de ser idiota - falou ainda rindo. - Acha mesmo que tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

- Acho que ele não vai descansar até acontecer.

Ela cruzou os braços e respirou fundo antes de tornar a falar, agora com muita calma e racionalidade:

- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, não preciso de sua ajuda e não quero - mas engoliu o final da frase que dizia "você não é o meu marido".

Pareciam estar bem conversados e decididos. Assim, Elizabeth deixou a sala, dando por concluída sua reunião. Talvez devesse ter feito como Susan insinuou e ter ficado com Dorset, ao menos seria mais fácil lidar com um homem que só quisesse sexo, que certamente não tentaria controlar sua vida. Estava louca, insana no momento em que imaginara que esse relacionamento daria certo.

Não ouviu ser chamada novamente e, tendo encerrado qualquer assunto, foi atender seus pacientes.

Sendo chamada para comparecer à Emergência, uma consulta cirúrgica a esperava na sala de trauma um, o paciente havia sido vítima de tentativa de homicídio por arma branca, restando diversas perfurações por uma longa faca. Constatando ser um caso de necessidade cirúrgica, os médicos lutavam para estabilizar a situação antes de enviar para o andar superior. Infelizmente, o paciente veio a óbito antes da remoção.

- Era só um garoto - disse Kovac retirando as luvas e deixando a sala.

Não havia mais o que fazer ali. Abby arrumava o cadáver, retirando os tubos e limpando a pele, para que depois um residente ou interno encerrasse costurando o peito. Elizabeth também moveu-se para a saída, mas parou, encostando-se à parede e respirando fundo.

- Você está bem? - A enfermeira perguntou.

- Cólicas - a cirurgiã respondeu, a mão pousada sobre o ventre, apertando-o involuntariamente.

- Quer que eu pegue algo na farmácia? - Abby se ofereceu, deixando o que fazia para se aproximar da médica.

- Não, obrigada, acho que estou bem - a dor passara por segundos, antes das vestes de trabalho azuis serem tingidas em vermelho. - Droga! - Não poderia acontecer em pior momento, e totalmente fora de seu ciclo.

- Vou pegar uma roupa limpa - a enfermeira ia saindo da sala, porém Elizabeth a segurou antes que o fizesse.

- Precisam de ajuda? - Haleh entrou na sala, preocupada com a movimentação estranha.

Outra onda de dor surgiu e, subitamente, Elizabeth compreendeu. Não era uma simples cólica, longe de ser o incômodo habitual, tratava-se de uma dor diferente e muito mais intensa. Tão pouco se devia à menstruação. Seu útero estava descamando, sim, mas em nada relacionado ao funcionamento normal. Ela já imaginava a esta altura o que deveria ser e só restava uma alternativa.

- Ligue para Coburn - pediu.

Abby a encarava em um misto de apreensão e desentendimento, porém, como de súbito, a ideia tornou-se clara e ela compreendeu o que se passava.

- Haleh, pegue uma cadeira de rodas, rápido, e um lençol - disse para a colega, que já saía para providenciar o pedido. Puxou um banco para que a cirurgiã se sentasse para esperar e foi fazer a ligação para o andar da Obstetrícia. - Oi, aqui é Abby Lockhart, da Emergência, poderia chamar a Doutora Coburn, por favor? É urgente.

Enquanto a enfermeira falava ao telefone, Elizabeth mantinha o rosto baixo, escondido sob a mão. Como deixara isso acontecer? Tomara todos os cuidados minuciosamente para esconder seu relacionamento dos colegas, usara proteção em todas as ocasiões. E então lembrou-se da primeira vez. Não recordava de ter sido tão atenciosa. Não era arrependimento que a invadia, mas raiva. Nem ao menos pudera decidir se queria continuar ou não.

- Doutora Coburn, aqui é Abby Lockhart, da Emergência, eu estou subindo com uma paciente urgente - houve um pequeno intervalo, no qual certamente a médica insistia estar ocupada. - Doutora, é importante, é a Doutora Corday - e ela erguia rapidamente o rosto para a outra, antes de ser capaz de dizer o que precisava. - Ela está tendo um aborto.

A última palavra parecia tão amarga aos ouvidos de Elizabeth, que sentiu todo o corpo estremecer ao ouvi-la. Logo Haleh chegou com a cadeira.

- Eu não preciso disso, obrigada - a cirurgiã colocou-se de pé, se recusando a passar por mais essa humilhação, além de atrair as conversas no hospital.

- Então ao menos deixe que eu vá com você - Abby pediu, imaginando a hipótese de um possível desmaio ou algo pior.

Sem haver como negar, Elizabeth foi acompanhada da enfermeira até o elevador. Foram minutos de silêncio massacrantes, inconvenientes. Estavam as duas sozinhas, olhando para as portas, esperando que se abrissem, até que Abby perguntou timidamente:

- Quer que eu avise o pai?

Elizabeth sabia que o questionamento não era feito por mal e, em outras circunstâncias, teria agradecido a cortesia. Porém, tratava-se de uma situação muito ímpar e delicada, a qual ela gostaria de abafar, especialmente depois da forma como encerrara a última conversa com Robert.

- Obrigada, mas eu mesma avisarei - respondeu abatida com o pensamento. - Mas, poderia me fazer um favor e não comentar com ninguém sobre isso?

As portas se abriam e elas chegavam ao andar da Obstetrícia, onde Janet Coburn já as esperava. Antes de se despedirem, a enfermeira balançou a cabeça, garantindo que guardaria o segredo da cirurgiã.

O procedimento de curetagem foi no mínimo um transtorno. Tendo sido necessária anestesia e sedação, Elizabeth acordou apenas depois de quase uma hora, em um quarto da Obstetrícia, acompanhada de uma enfermeira que checava seu soro. A dor de cabeça só não era pior que a do útero. Sentia-se tonta e muito cansada, mas tudo que desejava era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Já acordou? - Doutora Coburn entrou no quarto. - Como está se sentindo?

- Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim - a outra respondeu.

- E vai continuar assim por mais um ou dois dias - a obstetra orientou. - Precisa ficar de repouso por três dias. Depois vai retornar à atividade com calma, nada de cirurgias longas.

Houveram batidas na porta e logo esta era aberta. Susan viera visitar. Para evitar deixar o quarto cheio, tanto a enfermeira quando Coburn se retiraram, dizendo a médica que retornaria mais tarde.

- Como você está? - Perguntou Susan, sentando-se na ponta da cama. O tom complacente denotava saber o que acontecera e, notando a expressão confusa da cirurgiã, foi se explicando. - Haleh. Mas Frank também lhe viu subindo com Abby.

- Então toda a Emergência já sabe o que aconteceu - a última coisa que poderia precisar naquele momento.

- Eles estão preocupados com você, me pediram para dar notícias quando descesse - a médica falou. - Foi algo inesperado.

O rosto de Elizabeth dizia o mesmo. Ela também fora pega completamente de surpresa, jamais imaginaria a possibilidade de estar grávida.

- Você quer… - Susan começou devagar, tomando bastante cuidado para não parecer estar se intrometendo. - Falar com o pai?

- Eu não sei - ela sentia-se perdida, seus sentimentos ainda eram muito confusos e os mais diversos sobre a possibilidade de gestar uma criança e depois perdê-la. - Eu preciso de um tempo.

- Entendo. Vou te deixar descansar.

Susan despediu-se da colega e a deixou sozinha no quarto com os próprios pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, da recepção da Obstetrícia era efetuada uma chamada para outro andar do mesmo prédio, o Centro Cirúrgico. A mensagem passada era de que a Doutora Corday encontrava-se internada e, consequentemente, impossibilitada de retornar ao serviço, passando ainda os dois próximos dias afastada.

A recepcionista do Centro Cirúrgico terminava de anotar o recado quando repetiu o nome da paciente, chamando a atenção de Robert, que falava com um de seus residentes. Tendo a atenção imediatamente atraída, o Chefe de Cirurgia pegou o telefone. Já havia tempo demais que não tinha notícias de Elizabeth, estava preocupado que não a vira ir para casa, nem na Emergência ou nas salas de cirurgia. Assim, exigiu saber o que estava se passando, sendo informado da situação apenas superficialmente, mas o bastante para faze-lo largar todo o serviço.

Dirigiu-se ao andar da Obstetrícia e, pela primeira vez desde que tivera o braço violentamente arrancado, sentiu medo ao andar pelos corredores do hospital. Não fora explicado completamente o que se passava, devendo buscar suas respostas diretamente na fonte. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia as razões que levam uma mulher a ser internada subitamente naquele setor. Passou na recepção apenas para saber o número do quarto e foi andando até o mesmo.

Diante da porta, parou. Queria mesmo saber? Poderia não gostar da resposta. Por que ela não o avisara? Se fosse realmente dele, ela o avisaria, pois era o correto. A preocupação de que os colegas de hospital descobrissem seu relacionamento não deveria ser maior que o direito dele de saber. Por essa razão, o atormentava a possibilidade incômoda de não ser filho dele.

Não poderia passar mais tempo parado ali, precisava se decidir. Assim, bateu e depois abriu a porta, encontrando Elizabeth sozinha no quarto. Ela estava acordada, mas o rosto abatido e triste. Ao vê-lo, tentou sentar-se, mas sem muito sucesso, ao que Robert aproximou-se para ajuda-la, permanecendo ao lado da cama, sem saber o que dizer. Mas foi ela quem falou primeiro:

- Eu não sabia que estava… - E a última palavra morreu em seus lábios.

Finalmente ergueu os olhos azuis para ele, fazendo com que qualquer receio que pude sentir se esvaísse. Ela era a mesma Elizabeth, a sua Lizzie, e jamais deixara de ser. Desta forma, a única reação que teve foi de abraça-la. Não havia mais o que se pensar ou abstrair da situação. O destino se encarregara de decidir e já estava feito, agora cabia apenas a ambos aceitar, independentemente de quais teriam sido suas vontades.

E permaneceram assim, em silêncio.

**N.A.: Antes de mais nada, vamos deixar claro uma coisa: Quando os roteiristas de ER não sabem mais o que fazer, eles emprenham as personagens. Eu amo cenas de abortos acidentais, são trágicas e gostosas de se escrever. Então fo-deo! Uni o útil ao agradável. Claro que não foi como eu gostaria, com Elizabeth sendo trazida inconsciente pelos paramédicos depois de desmaiar devido a uma hemorragia, mas fiz o que dava pra fazer com um feijão de três semanas. Acabou que ficou fofo de qualquer forma, pois o que importava mesmo era colocar a prova a relação e mostrar que isso se tornou mais do que um mero "caso", como descrito no começo. Fazer ela entender que ele não é Mark, não está no lugar de Mark, mas que ela, por bem ou por mal, está sim dando uma chance para ele entrar na vida dela como Mark um dia pertenceu. Da mesma forma, mostrar a insegurança dele sobre esta seriedade dela. Ok, agora vamos ao restante do capítulo. Eu queria fazer Lizzie passar por algum constrangimento, acho que ficou legal a história do chupão e fez com que a idéia fosse apresentada aos colegas. Ela é uma mulher que se preocupa demais com a opinião alheia, especialmente no que concerne a tocar com a vida depois de Mark. E Eddie era alguém que precisava ser trazido, especialmente porque eu o odeio! Não, depois do lance do convite para o café (que Robert quebrou a janela e tal), eu estava torcendo pra Elizabeth se foder. Então eu tive que trabalhar essa raiva minha aqui, mesmo que minimamente, pois ele não é exatamente importante para meu enredo. Mas ficou fofo fazer ceninha de ciúmes! Espero que gostem. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

As portas do County General se abriram para Elizabeth passar. Ela chegou mais uma vez ao trabalho, carregando um copo de chá e já sendo bombardeada de informações. Havia um memorando pregado na parede, ao qual os olhos dela se detiveram por mais que alguns segundos. Ditava a nova organização da chefia do hospital, mais precisamente que Kerry Weaver era agora exclusivamente Chefe Administrativa e que o cargo de Chefe da Emergência pertencia a ninguém menos que Robert Romano. Ela ouvira rumores de que o médico teria sido proibido por Donald Anspaugh de participar de qualquer procedimento cirúrgico, sendo que já havia sido vetado de prestar consultas. Era só uma questão de tempo para também perder o cargo, visto que Kerry agora vivia nas graças da Câmara Municipal e Secretaria de Saúde Pública, sendo uma boa publicidade para os investidores.

Estava preocupada com o que mudanças deste tipo poderiam fazer, não só a Robert, mas aos colegas da Emergência e a ela também, que ali prestava consulta. Enquanto andava, via residentes correndo, enfermeiros reclamando e conseguia distinguir gritos vindos de alguma cortina. Acelerou o passo, nada daquilo lhe pertencia no momento e nem terminara seu chá para ser capaz de lidar com a situação.

Somente quando foi requisitada para prestar consulta é que desceu do andar do Centro Cirúrgico para a Emergência, rezando internamente para não ter que embarcar em mais uma discussão sem sentido. Doutor Pratt havia pedido para analisar se um de seus pacientes, um homem de quarenta anos com dores no peito, era elegível para cirurgia. Ela recebeu os dados, histórico, resultado dos exames e o relatório completo feito pelo médico, depois o examinou e concluiu ser um caso cirúrgico.

- Agende uma sala de cirurgia - disse.

- O que este homem ainda faz aqui? Eu mandei subir - Robert chegava a passos largos, se intrometendo.

Elizabeth respirou fundo, quase conseguira escapar do que parecia um ataque de metralhadora, atirando impropérios, atingindo a todos, médicos, residentes, enfermeiros, até os outros funcionários, e qualquer um que pisasse na Emergência.

- Fui chamada para a consulta cirúrgica, Robert - ela explicou com muita calma. - Não sabia que você já o havia examinado - acrescentou, mesmo ciente que o cirurgião não podia fazer consultas ou assinar prontuários, apenas não queria ferir o ego dele ainda mais do que já devia estar machucado.

- Mais um erro do Doutor Pratt - disse Romano insatisfeito. - Vamos ver quando esse homem morrer e a família ingressar com um processo milionário sobre o hospital. Mas quem liga, não vai sair nada de seu bolso, não é, Doutor Pratt? Não, apenas algumas centenas de pacientes não poderão ser atendidos, pois o dinheiro que serviria para medicações será empregado para cobrir o seu erro idiota! - Com uma ênfase especial na última palavra.

Não ficaria para saber como acabaria aquela conversa. Elizabeth assinou o prontuário e se retirou. Não era um problema dela, não era a médica encarregada daquele paciente e fizera aquilo que fora chamada e da forma correta. Também não entraria numa discussão sem fim ou propósito apenas para defender Pratt, que estava certo em chama-la. Esse seria um turno longo, e só estava começando.

Encostou-se na bancada da recepção, avaliando algumas fichas, checando quem mais precisasse de consultas cirúrgicas e, enquanto o fazia, pôde captar alguns trechos da conversa dos funcionários:

- Quanto tempo mais vamos ter que aturar isso? - Perguntou Haleh. - Ele está ameaçando todos os empregados, atrapalhando os atendimentos, está impossível de fazer qualquer coisa por aqui!

- Calma, eu tenho certeza que Weaver não vai deixar que continue assim - Jerry opinava com maior tranquilidade.

- Fácil pra você dizer, não tem que trabalhar diretamente com ele - Doutora Chen também se juntava ao grupo. - Doutora Corday sabe de alguma coisa?

Viu-se tragada pela situação e se voltou para os colegas:

- Lamento, mas fui pega tão de surpresa quanto vocês.

Deixou a Emergência, pois aquele lugar estava mesmo complicado de trabalhar. Porém, tão logo chegou ao andar do Centro Cirúrgico, foi informada pela recepcionista que estava sendo requisitada de volta. Era como se fosse a única cirurgiã do hospital, pois fora especificamente chamada para todas as consultas, com ênfase pelos médicos que deveria apenas ela atender. Estava se tornando um verdadeiro exercício mental.

- Não é possível, vocês precisam conseguir lidar com essa situação - disse chegando ao térreo, ao se encontrar com Gallant.

- Me desculpe, Doutora, mas os residentes e os atendentes já trouxeram outros cirurgiões e foi… Complicado - o estudante a explicava, claramente sem desejar expor demais a situação ou fazer reclamações.

Era tudo que estava precisando, servir como uma espécie de freio para os impulsos megalomaníacos e prepotentes do novo Chefe de Emergência. Entrou já furiosa na sala de trauma, recebendo os relatórios do estado do paciente e avaliando-o como deveria. Para a sua felicidade, foi um atendimento rápido, não tendo sido interrompida em momento algum. Em verdade, durante algo inferior a segundos, olhou pela janela da sala, para o salão dos leitos, e pôde ver que Robert a observava. Ele sabia que ela estava lá e, aparentemente, escolhera não incomodar. Seria melhor assim.

O paciente não resistiu aos ferimentos e veio a óbito, a despeito de todos os esforços efetuados pela equipe. Elizabeth tirou as luvas, frustrada, deixando a sala de trauma. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que caminhou automaticamente para os elevadores.

- Achei que estava cobrindo a Emergência hoje - Robert parou ao lado dela, completamente de surpresa.

- Não estou, mas fui chamada tantas vezes que não faz diferença - ela respondeu parecendo um pouco cansada.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e riu. Só então percebera os jogos que os próprios colegas estavam utilizando para contornar sua autoridade.

- Pode voltar para o Centro Cirúrgico. Eu vou avisar a esses incompetentes que não te chamem mais por hoje - disse.

- Robert, não há necessidade disso - ela interveio, a voz parecia mais uma súplica do que um mero pedido.

Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Robert Romano não deixaria de infernizar a vida de todos que estivessem hierarquicamente abaixo dele, ou até acima, simplesmente porque ela queria. Pior, era bem capaz de agravar a situação, uma vez que, claramente, ela estava sendo usada para afastar a influência do mesmo. Não gostava disso por diversos motivos, por estar interferindo em outro departamento, ou por ser presa numa batalha entre pessoas com as quais se importava e só queria bem. Porém, mais ainda, por jamais ter sido consultada sobre esta matéria pelos colegas da Emergência.

Assim, retornou ao Centro Cirúrgico. Enquanto passava pelos corredores, notou que Kerry Weaver já se apossara completamente da antiga sala de Robert. Ficou olhando pela porta, enquanto caixas eram transportadas, móveis mudados e até as paredes recebiam uma nova cor. Ela gostava da decoração antiga, a fazia se sentir confortável. Seria difícil esquecer daquele lugar, de tudo que acontecera ali. Acabou por pegar-se pensando em que local utilizaria agora. Balançou a cabeça, estava perdendo o foco.

Foi trabalhar em suas cirurgias, era o que fazia de melhor.

Depois de algumas horas em pé, as luvas cobertas de sangue, e um paciente devidamente salvo e removido para o pós-operatório, Elizabeth se sentia bem mais uma vez. Porém, só até ser chamada para consultar na Emergência. Pegou o elevador já imaginando o cataclismo que a esperava, porém, de uma forma tão estranha que era quase milagrosa, suas expectativas não foram atendidas.

O andar térreo estava em paz, se é que era possível chamar qualquer dia de serviço na Emergência de tal forma. Dadas as recentes mudanças, era de se dizer que estava calmo. Não havia gritos, ninguém estava brigando e os médicos pareciam trabalhar mais relaxados. Ela não fez comentários, mas se perguntava onde estaria o pivô da discórdia que antes se alastrava pelo ambiente e agora havia sumido. Ficou calada e foi fazer seu atendimento, olhando de forma atenta para todos que passavam, procurando intrigada.

Ao acabar, levou a ficha do paciente para a recepção e, sem conseguir mais conter-se, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com este lugar? Eu esperava descer e encontrar as portas do inferno abertas.

- Satanás está na sala de suturas - Frank a respondeu com sua sinceridade exacerbada, para não dizer grosseira.

Isso explicava muita coisa. Se demorou mais alguns segundos, evitando parecer interessada, e depois rumou como se fosse para os elevadores. Mudou de curso, dando a volta mais longa pela Emergência, passando pela mini-farmácia, e foi para a sala de suturas, uma das últimas salas no setor. A porta estava com as persianas fechadas, então achou melhor bater primeiro e só após entrar.

Robert levantou o rosto para ver quem era, mas logo retornou ao que fazia. Havia uma ferida no braço paralisado, a qual ele tentava tratar, sem muito sucesso, com uma mão só. Elizabeth fez um som impaciente, observando-o por alguns instantes. Como, em um hospital grande e com tantos médicos, em plena Emergência, este homem poderia se julgar tão auto-suficiente ao ponto de sequer pedir ajuda? O problema seria que isto o rebaixaria a precisar dos outros, ou talvez exporia sua pior fraqueza. Ao menos ela deveria ter sido chamada e era ofensivo saber que não a confiava. Puxou então um banco e sentou-se de frente para ele, tomando os instrumentos para si e fazendo ela mesma o procedimento.

- Por que não me chamou? - Perguntou finalmente.

- Não precisava de sua ajuda - a resposta foi áspera.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele lançando um olhar significativo, como um aviso, e depois tornou a tratar do ferimento.

- Não machuca pedir e eu vou te ajudar quantas vezes for preciso. Não vou deixar que faça tudo sozinho - a forma como falava era para por um final.

O silêncio passava a dominar a sala, sendo que o único leve som que se escutava era dos suaves movimentos da cirurgiã. Limpa a ferida, tratada, suturada, Elizabeth fez um curativo e levantou-se, pegando a tipóia sobra a bancada. Robert não fez objeção, andando até a mulher e deixando que o ajudasse a colocar.

- Está infeccionado - ela pontuou com preocupação.

- Eu sei - disse.

Havia algo de estranho naquele diálogo, ou ainda, as palavras que não eram ditas estavam sendo transmitidas pelo pensamento. Robert conhecia sua atual situação, estava muito ciente de que não havia progresso na re-conexão do braço, mas seria exigir demais abandonar todos os esforços até o momento e reconhecer isso em voz alta. Elizabeth também sabia, lidava com ferimentos e cirurgias todos os dias, mas não apressaria decisões que não cabiam a ela tomar, pois apenas poderia imaginar a dor.

Ele tocou-a na mão, pegando levemente os dedos, sem dizer uma palavra. Levantou-os como se os admirasse, e os beijou. Era uma forma muda de agradecimento pela preocupação que não desejava compartilhar. Em seguida, agarrou o pulso e puxou-o, obrigando a mulher a ficar muito mais perto.

- Estamos na sala de suturas, alguém pode entrar - ela disse num sussurro, nervosa.

- Eu não me importo - ele respondeu, beijando-a logo após.

A situação de sua saúde estava comprometida, carregava um membro praticamente morto, fruto de um acidente que destruíra sua vida. O simples pensamento como cirurgião de ser submetido ao processo de amputação era difícil até mesmo para ele. Além disso, perder todo seu talento que construíra com anos de prática médica, todo o prestígio e sucesso, ter tomada a única atividade que realmente gostava e, ainda por cima, a chefia. Foram fatos que trouxeram malefícios à sua mente e faziam com que, de fato, não se importasse mais com muita coisa ao seu redor.

Quanto mais a beijava, mais o mundo desaparecia. Não havia Emergência, não havia cargo, Weaver e Anspaugh eram problemas distantes. O County General não existia, nem o helicóptero que decepara seu braço. Este era o único lugar em que se sentia seguro, capaz de continuar a viver dia após dia. Cada vez que ela o abraçava ou retribuía as carícias era um novo sopro de vida e uma chance de recomeçar.

Estavam deitados sobre a maca quando alguém bateu na porta e, em seguida, tentou abri-la. Foi um momento de desespero e confusão. Roupas eram vestidas, jalecos pegos do chão. Elizabeth abriu a porta controlando-se para não parecer afoita, vindo a se deparar com o enfermeiro Malik.

- Pois não? - Disse tentando parecer inocente.

- Vim pegar um quite que suturas - explicou-se o rapaz achando estranho e olhando para dentro da sala.

Sem que fosse possível negar, ela deu um passo para o lado e abriu mais a passagem. O enfermeiro entrou no recinto, mas não havia nada de estranho, ou menos nada que fosse muito fora do normal. Robert estava sentado num banco, o quite de suturas que haviam usado estava ainda aberto diante dele. A explicação mais razoável era de que estivera tratando do braço do colega, nada demais.

No instante em que Malik deixou a sala, Elizabeth fechou a porta mais uma vez, respirando aliviada. Mal passou o trinco e era envolvida por trás, sentindo beijos em seu pescoço. Virou-se, aquele claramente não era um local seguro, estavam se arriscando demais e não o faria duas vezes. Colocou as duas mãos a frente do corpo, tentando afasta-lo sutilmente.

- Acho melhor não fazer isso aqui - disse.

- O que acha que eles vão fazer? Nos demitir?

Estava explícito na voz de Robert que ele não se preocupava com as consequências tanto quanto ela. Desta forma, ela enrijeceu os braços, impedindo assim que ele tornasse a beija-la, e o olhou com seriedade.

- Nós temos que conversar. Você não pode fazer isso, aqui é sua Emergência - tentou trazê-lo o bom-senso.

- Você também vai me dizer como fazer o meu serviço? - O diálogo mudava completamente, assumindo um tom agressivo.

Robert soltou-a, afastando-se, para então deixar a sala. Afinal, o que queria que ela fizesse? Se ela ainda não estava pronta, ele precisava respeitar. Mas não era essa a questão, e sim ele. Ele por inteiro era um problema com o qual precisava lidar antes de conseguir se relacionar com Elizabeth. Seu descaso para com a própria vida e a carreira estavam alcançando um nível perigoso, deveria reconhecer. Rumou para a sala dos médicos, imaginando que poderia ter um pouco de paz ficando sozinho.

Não demorou muito e Elizabeth arrumou os cabelos e as roupas para deixar também a sala de suturas. Estava procurando por ele, quando foi abordada pela enfermeira Chuny, que lhe trazia a ficha de um paciente:

- Doutora, o Doutor Carter está esperando sua consulta na cortina três.

- Diga que vou assim que acabar de resolver uma coisa - respondeu com um pouco de pressa, para logo mudar de assunto sem qualquer discrição. - Você não teria visto o Doutor Romano por aí, teria?

- Ele tinha acabado de entrar na sala dos médicos - disse e, em seguida, o olhar foi para o pescoço da cirurgiã, vendo algo que a fez sorrir de forma misteriosa. - Belo estetoscópio - deu as costas e foi andando com sua ficha.

Elizabeth não havia entendido e imediatamente checou o objeto. Era dourado. Devia ter se confundido no momento de pânico em que quase fora flagrada na sala de suturas, pois pegara por acidente o maldito estetoscópio dourado, que era a marca registrada de Robert Romano. Tirou-o na mesma hora do pescoço, apertando-o com raiva na mão, enquanto rumava para a sala dos médicos.

Respirou fundo e gostaria de ter contato até três antes de abrir a porta e entrar, mas foi incapaz de se refrear. Robert estava parado no meio da sala, só. Voltou-se para ela, estranhando tamanha persistência. Pelo visto, as europeias não eram tão frias e distantes quanto se falava.

- Não faça isso - ela disse com um certo tom de urgência. - Você tem todos os motivos para estar com raiva. Eles foram errados em tirar seu cargo de Chefia Administrativa, em revogar todos os privilégios de cirurgia e mandar para um setor que você odeia. Mas por favor - e pedia com uma preocupação sincera -, não desconte em si mesmo.

Este era um dos momentos que ele mais temia chegar. Quando finalmente pensara ter conseguido alcançar a mulher que amava, eis que sentia-se na obrigação de deixa-la ir antes que ela pudesse se apaixonar de volta. Não iria doer se fizesse agora, ela iria se recuperar, talvez até partir para Eddie Dorset ou qualquer outro com maiores chances de sobrevivência e sucesso. Era o que deveria fazer por ela, que já havia enterrado um marido, e agora não precisava de um homem que era menos que um ser humano, incompleto, incapaz. Deveria deixa-la para que fosse feliz como merecia.

As palavras começaram a sair sem nenhuma emoção, alcançando níveis de maldade que nem ele mesmo sabia possuir, enquanto perdia sensibilidade a cada frase destrutiva:

- Eu não me importo com o que pensa. Eu não me importo com você e duvido que realmente se importe comigo. Eu não preciso da sua falsa piedade e muito menos dos seus cuidados. Se eu pudesse pedir algo a você que realmente me ajudaria, seria sumir de minha vida. Vá e não volte. Saiba que pra mim você é um peso, nada do que eu preciso.

Elizabeth apenas ouviu a tudo atônita. Como ele era capaz de dizer tais coisas? Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido, tinha qualquer congruência com a forma como agira até então. Ela fechou ainda mais os dedos, apertando o estetoscópio dourado. Começou a chorar, antes que pudesse perceber. Tão súbito quanto fora o impacto, começava a deslizar lágrimas pelo rosto, não conseguindo entender o que se passava ou o motivo de trata-la desta forma.

- Eu achei que te amasse - ela falou depois de tomar fôlego.

Jogou o objeto em mãos contra o homem e deu as costas, deixando-o sozinho. Ela não acreditava no que havia acontecido, no que ouvira, nem no que acabara de dizer. Fora completamente impulsiva, tola, e havia feito exatamente o que ele queria, apenas para se deixar ferir mais uma vez.

De outro lado, Robert também não conseguia assimilar muito bem o que escutara. Olhou para o chão, se perguntando o que representava para ela. Foi necessário tomar uma decisão muito rápida, acabando por não ser nada sensata. Correu para fora da sala, alcançando Elizabeth ainda na altura recepção. Não havia mais o que pensar. Se ele se sentia desta forma, e ela também, talvez houvesse uma chance, ainda que mínima, de fazer todo este inferno no qual estava vivendo dar certo.

Sendo assim, parou a mulher segurando-a pela mão, ao que esta se desvencilhou, virando-se para encara-lo. Enquanto ela ainda se perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo depois de tudo que fora dito, numa fração de segundos, Robert passou o braço pelo corpo dela e a beijou com violência e paixão.

Isto estava tão errado e de tantas formas, que a única reação de Elizabeth foi se afastar e estapear o rosto dele. O som ecoou por todo o andar, atraindo a atenção dos colegas que ainda não estavam observando a cena. Ela ergueu o dedo em riste, ofegante e agressiva, enquanto mil palavras vinham a sua mente, mas nenhuma era poderosa o bastante para superar a barreira de seus lábios. O comportamento dele era irracional, a feria e a curava impiedosamente, e ela não poderia deixar que fizesse isso.

Ele cobriu o lado o rosto machucado com a mão, mas isso não foi o bastante para que parasse.

- Eu te amo.

Dito quase como um pedido de desculpas pelo que estava por fazer, Robert a tomou mais uma vez pelo pescoço e beijou contra a vontade. Que ela o atacasse, agredisse, até o matasse depois se quisesse, não importava mais, ele diria e faria o que era preciso antes que ela decidisse ir para sempre.

Diferente de tudo que poderia esperar fazer numa situação desta espécie, Elizabeth viu-se retribuindo o beijo. Sabia que ele era um homem complicado, problemático a um nível que ela talvez nunca seria capaz de entender, porém que tocara sua vida de uma forma que não poderia ignorar.

- Se me magoar de novo, eu te mato - disse com seriedade, se afastando apenas por instantes, antes de tornar a beija-lo.

Enquanto isso, atrás do balcão da recepção, Susan, Jing-mei, Abby, Jerry, Frank, e mais alguns outros tantos funcionários e médicos paravam os afazeres para assistir chocados à cena. Doutora Weaver passou pelo corredor se preparando para começar a gritar com os empregados, mas logo a voz se perdeu.

- E Mark está em algum lugar sob a terra se mexendo como um terremoto - comentou Susan com um pouco de nojo.

- Ok, vamos parar com isso! - Kerry acabava com o momento. - Vamos, voltem todos a trabalhar, eu quero ver esse quadro limpo! E você, Robert, na minha sala.

- Ah, porque só pode se forem duas mulheres? Achei que estávamos em um ambiente de tolerância e não de heterofobia - ele se defendeu com um ataque direto à médica, afastando-se de Elizabeth, porém mantendo a mão passada pela cintura dela.

- Agora! - Weaver gritou, encaminhando-se para os elevadores.

Sem haver como contestar, Robert seguiu-a, deixando Elizabeth para ser o centro dos olhares desconfortáveis. A cirurgiã apenas sorriu sem graça, ficando muito vermelha, e indo para atrás do balcão, se esconder nas fichas de seus pacientes. Susan aproximou-se o bastante para falar a meio-tom numa brincadeira:

- "Rocket" Romano, heim? Quem diria!

A outra deu-lhe um tapa de leve no braço, em resposta. Diferente do que imaginara de si, estava feliz, e se importava um pouco menos com o pensamento alheio do que esperava.

Mais tarde, ainda no mesmo dia, a noite cobria os céus de Chicago com o seu clima frio. Mas isso não fazia diferença, ao menos não para Robert e Elizabeth. Pela primeira vez, eles deixaram o County General juntos, sem se importar com olhares ou possíveis comentários. Ele a levou para casa, havia muito o que conversar.

Iniciou-se como algo inocente, ainda dentro do carro. Elizabeth o deu um toque com os lábios de leve, suave, ao que ele a segurou e beijou com paixão. Depois para dentro de casa, Robert a prendeu contra a porta retirando o casaco e mordendo o pescoço. Os sapatos ficaram no caminho da mesa, onde ela foi sentada, tendo a blusa arrancada com agressividade. Um vaso de porcelana caiu no chão, mas o som foi ignorado em meio a gemidos. Outras peças ficaram pelas escadas, sobre as quais a mulher deitou-se. Já não sobrava muito para as paredes dos corredores, que teve um ou dois quadros derrubados. Quando finalmente chegaram no quarto, a cama parecia menos do que um fim, pois era apenas o começo.

Foi um longo diálogo, travado de muitas maneiras com os corpos. As palavras haviam perdido o significado e não funcionavam mais depois de tantos anos. Apenas gestos e toques permanecem sinceros e a mensagem transmitida era de algo superior, como uma necessidade, mas não era torpe, era louca, intensa, alucinada, mas também certa e decidida. Tratava-se de puro e simples amor.

Ao final da noite, Robert estava deitado na cama, sem conseguir descansar. Sobre seu peito, dormia profundamente Elizabeth, sendo envolvida pelo seu braço, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos. Ele a observava, como ela era linda.

Estava certo aquele que disse que não é possível ter tudo em uma vida, bem como que apenas perdendo o que se acha ter de melhor é que se procura por outros objetivos. E ele conseguira. Cirurgia era fácil, um talento natural. Mas ter alguém como Elizabeth, era a maior dificuldade que já enfrentara, e isso o fizera crescer enquanto pessoa. Jamais a deixaria. Beijou-a no topo da cabeça e tentou descansar para mais um dia de trabalho na Emergência do County General.

**N.A.: Eu sei, eu sei. Tecnicamente, entre o Cap04 (31/10/2002) e o Cap05 (24/04/2003) se passaram muitos meses, mas FUCK THE LOGIC! Eu queria fazer o capítulo na Emergência, queria abordar a questão de Robert perder o cargo (e tudo que ele mais amava). O terror que isso deve causar, o desespero, é suficiente para enlouquecer uma pessoa ou fazer entrar em um quadro severo de depressão. Honestamente, eu ainda não entendo porque os roteiristas não usaram essa brecha para colocar em prática o "Cordano", maaaaas o que fazer? A gente senta, chora, e faz fan-fics. Eu enxergo Elizabeth em todo esse arco da Emergência como um freio. Nas cenas em que ela não aparece, Robert consegue ser uma pessoa ainda pior do que o normal, porém, com ela, é como se as energias dele fossem direcionadas apenas para atrair a atenção da cirurgiã. Chega a ser fofo. E sim, eu vejo o ER jogando esse joguinho de poder, utilizando isso a seu favor. Quanto a cena da sala de suturas, como eu disse, ele ligou o "foda-se", o cara não tem mais nada, apenas ela, a única coisa boa em sua vida, então ele vai usá-la a qualquer momento que houver necessidade de "sentir", (quase como uma droga). E eu não poderia esquecer do estetoscópio dourado, pois foi a primeira coisa que eu reparei em Robert desde o primeiro episódio, vários personagens têm estetoscópios coloridos, mas só ele tem o dourado (muito legal!). Sobre a sala dos médicos, eu entendo o que ele fez, afastar a pessoa para que ela não se apaixone, é um movimento masoquista clássico feito por idiotas apaixonados. E Robert é um idiota apaixonado, (o diálogo sobre o câncer de Mark provou isso). Depois correr atrás e tentar desfazer tudo é outro movimento que achei bem digno, vista a tendência do personagem ao "morde e assopra". Agora, agarrar alguém em plena Emergência... Olha, ele agarrou Kerry (a lésbica, sim, de sacanagem, sim, mas agarrou), então realmente não vejo porque não fazer o mesmo, com muito mais significado e sentimento (e desespero), com Elizabeth. Tem que ter em mente que Robert define o "foda-se" em ER. Também ter em mente que ele é um cara sem a menor noção das coisas da vida no tocante a relacionamentos humanos (vide ter tomado QUATRO foras de Elizabeth, vide o convite ridículo para almoçar na quarta temporada), então, para uma pessoa que fala "eu te amo" sob o uso de anestésicos, falar "eu te amo" numa Emergência cheia de gente (que quer mais que se foda), não é nada, (minto, é um pouco ultrajante, mas, qual é? É a Lizzie, ela vale todo o ultraje, Benton que o diga). E, por final, só sexo, pois Elizabeth é ninfomaníaca (tenho essa impressão desde que ela entrou no seriado). Espero que gostem. :)**


	6. Chapter 5-1

**Capítulo 05.1**

A manhã era bela em Chicago. O sol nascia, os trens passavam, Ella comia seus cereais de bichinhos sozinha, enquanto Elizabeth se arrumava para o trabalho e esperava a babá. Estava um dia maravilhoso, brilhante. A cirurgiã beijou a filha e deixou a casa, pegando o metrô para o hospital. Comprou um café com leite e foi quase alegre trabalhar. Teria sido uma manhã memorável, não fosse a motocicleta que passou correndo sobre uma poça de água, sujando seu sobretudo e fazendo com que derrubasse o café. Não, aquele não prometia ser um bom dia.

Continuou andando, entrando pela porta da Emergência e, para sua felicidade, foi recebida por Susan com um novo copo de café cheio e bem quente.

- Vá pra alguma cirurgia, fique longe de Weaver - disse com um pouco de pressa.

- Mas eu acabei de chegar - respondeu confusa.

- Não importa, vá pra alguma cirurgia e não saia - a outra insistiu, se afastando, gritando logo em seguida. - E beba tudo, vai precisar!

Indo para os elevadores, tomou um só gole do que descobriu ser o café mais forte que já experimentou na vida. Antes de poder jogar o copo no lixo, Kerry Weaver a interceptou, estando acompanhada de um senhor muito bem vestido e sério, que carregava consigo uma prancheta e várias pastas, tomando notas.

- Elizabeth, estava mesmo indo te procurar - falou a administradora. - Este é Howard Smithers, do setor jurídico, e precisamos falar com você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - A cirurgiã já se perguntava se estaria sendo mais uma vez processada.

- Na verdade, Doutora Corday, seria bom se pudéssemos conversar em outro ambiente - disse o jurista.

- É sobre Robert - Kerry lançou sem pena. - Há um processo de uma enfermeira quanto à prática de assédio sexual e estamos lidando com a situação de forma a conter danos.

Elizabeth separou os lábios, mas nada disse. Respirou fundo e tomou um grande gole de café, que parecia muito mais agradável neste momento. A porta dos elevadores se abriu e ela rapidamente entrou.

- Desculpe, fui chamada no Centro Cirúrgico - mentiu. - Mais tarde, talvez?

Não ouviu o que Weaver pudesse ter dito, ainda que imaginasse. Quando chegou à sala dos cirurgiões, já havia bebido todo o café e agradecia imensamente a Susan, mas bem que poderia ter sido avisada. Pelo visto, todos já sabiam e ela, claramente, seria vista pelos colegas como uma vítima coitada e humilhada.

Jogou o copo no lixo com raiva e, depois de trocar de roupa e colocar o jaleco, recebeu uma chamada da Emergência. Voltar para lá era o que menos desejava no momento, porém, respirou fundo, estufou o peito, e seguiu com os seus deveres.

Chegou à recepção da Emergência com esse sentimento, encostando-se ao balcão e lendo algumas fichas. Havia uma conversa acontecendo logo atrás de si e as palavras captaram sua atenção, especialmente ao ouvir seu nome ser citado.

- Corday, sim. Eu não vou me meter nisso, não é de minha conta.

A voz de Abby arranhava seus ouvidos. Ela sabia a que esse diálogo se referia e qual seria sua participação no caso. Não poderia escapar o dia todo, em algum momento teria que se deixar interrogar. Mais do que isso, queria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Voltou-se e, antes que pudesse falar com o representante do setor jurídico, foi chamada por Kerry de forma discreta:

- Venha comigo.

Não entendeu o motivo, porém, não questionou, se deixando levar até a sala dos médicos. Ela entrou primeiro e voltou-se para Weaver esperando explicações, enquanto esta tinha todo o cuidado em fechar a porta.

- Me desculpe se foi pega de surpresa, eu também não esperava que fosse ser hoje - começou Kerry.

- Isso não é um problema meu, eu não tenho motivo para ser informada - essa era a verdade, ainda que apreciasse profundamente que Robert a tivesse avisado que algo do tipo estivesse por acontecer.

- Mas eu imagino que isso lhe afete, então, só queria que soubesse que estamos fazendo de tudo para que você não seja exposta.

- Eu já fui - Elizabeth era cínica.

- Se você tivesse mantido sua reclamação, você e Maggie Doyle…

- Não houve assédio - a ênfase era quase agressiva.

Ela se recordava muito bem do incidente, sabia que várias outras funcionárias, em especial Maggie, sofreram assédio, e, mesmo sendo uma peça chave no processo disciplinar, escolheu se calar em troca de ter sua bolsa de residência de volta. Foi um ato vil e egoísta, mas não se arrependia nem por um instante.

Deixou a sala ainda ciente de que seus problemas apenas estavam começando, quando deparou-se, já próxima aos elevadores, o membro do setor jurídico se encontrava dentro da sala de trauma dois e, pelos gritos, Robert estava com ele. Não queria mais saber. Abandonou a situação com quem a merecia e rumou para o andar do Centro Cirúrgico mais uma vez.

Não houve um encontro por questão de segundos. As portas dos elevadores se fechavam, enquanto as da sala de sutura se abriam, permitindo que um furioso Romano seguisse pelos corredores enquanto bradava:

- Eu não vou me submeter a isso!

- Robert! - Kerry vinha logo atrás, também elevando a voz, até que pararam diante da recepção. - Enquanto Chefe Administrativa, precisamos nos reunir e controlar quaisquer danos! O hospital já está tomando providências, você tem que cooperar!

- Eu não vou cooperar! Vocês já se decidiram! Já interrogaram meu pessoal como se eu fosse culpado, agiram nas minhas costas e agora querem que eu coopere? Eu lido com isso sozinho, obrigado pela ajuda, Kerry.

As palavras eram irônicas e agressivas, e dessa forma que ele realmente se sentia. Em outros tempos, teria simplesmente ignorado ou contornado a situação com sua influência, ameaças, benefícios, ou dinheiro, mas agora era completamente diferente. Não era como lidar com Maggie Doyle, uma simples interna sem voz no hospital e a quem ele poderia fazer o que quisesse. Muito menos era como Elizabeth, com quem ele pudera barganhar. E Elizabeth era justamente o problema.

Estava, havia algum tempo, andando na linha, de certa forma. Às colegas de trabalho femininas, começara a demonstrar algum respeito, pois a última coisa que poderia desejar era dar qualquer motivo para que a cirurgiã o deixasse. Os problemas com assédio ficaram no passado e as tratava até bem, ou tão mal quanto aos homens, mas o bastante para que não pudessem mais acusa-lo. Só queria que isso pudesse ficar para trás, desaparecesse em um tempo no qual tinha uma necessidade de chamar atenção.

- Doutora Corday é a única funcionária que ainda não foi entrevistada, Doutora Weaver - disse o assistente jurídico. - Se puder, por favor, chama-la.

- Deixe Elizabeth fora disso - Robert falava em tom de ameaça.

- Ela trabalhou com o senhor durante alguns anos, não foi? É uma funcionária crucial para a formação do quadro de sua conduta - insistiu o outro, voltando-se para o médico.

Romano olhou para Kerry e, como se transmitido pelo ar, ela compreendeu. Era mais do que apenas pedir, ele a implorava para que não envolvesse Elizabeth em seus problemas. Weaver, porém, tudo que pôde fazer foi abaixar o rosto, sem conseguir olha-lo de volta. A colocava numa posição muito difícil, a qual, ela sabia, precisaria declinar.

- Se puder vir comigo, por favor - a Chefe Administrativa convidava o advogado.

Os dois se retiraram a caminho do que, Robert sabia, era o Centro Cirúrgico. Se perguntava se Elizabeth já tinha conhecimento, mas era claro que ela já deveria saber àquela altura. Estava tudo dando tão errado, tão fora de controle, que a única reação que teve foi de acertar a bancada com um murro dado com a mão direita. O som ecoou um pouco mais do que seria prudente e um garotinho saiu de trás do computador, assustado com o barulho súbito.

- De quem é esse pirralho? - Ele reclamou para o recepcionista.

- Filho da Sam, senhor - Jerry respondeu. - Ela pediu para que ele ficasse aqui só por algumas horas, até o final do turno.

- Alex, vá para a sala das enfermeiras - disse Sam que percebera a movimentação de longe e fora de imediato cuidar de sua criança. - Meu filho, por que?

- Aqui não é lugar para crianças, você sabe disso - o chefe era ríspido.

Sam chegou a abrir a boca para dar uma resposta, mas se calou, pois as portas da Emergência se abriam e uma garotinha de cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis passava correndo, parando apenas ao agarrar as pernas de Robert.

- Rob! Rob! - Ela falava alegre.

Era uma cena um tanto o quanto inusitada, provocando a estranheza da enfermeira e de outros funcionários presentes. Romano imediatamente mudou de postura como se fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente. Sorriu, carregou a menina e a abraçou, mantendo-a empoleirada em seu lado direito.

- Desculpe, não consegui falar com a Doutora Corday, tive uma emergência familiar, preciso deixar Ella aqui - explicou-se a babá que vinha logo atrás do pequeno furacão.

- Deixe-a comigo, pode ir - respondeu Robert sem largar a garota.

Enquanto a babá saia da Emergência, o quadro parecia fazer algum sentido. Sam apenas olhava com reprovação e cruzava os braços.

- O que dizia sobre não ser um lugar para crianças? - Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Ella é filha de Corday - para ele, isso era motivo suficiente para que a menina pudesse permanecer o quanto fosse necessário. - Não vou deixar uma criança na Emergência esperando pela mãe acabar o turno.

- Essa é a pequena Ella? - Susan se aproximava e tocava os cabelos da criança, que logo se retraía e se escondia com timidez. - Está tão crescida. O que faz aqui?

- Esperando pela mãe - Robert respondia com impaciência, incomodado com o gesto da médica, que claramente não era do agrado da menina. - Jerry, chame Corday, diga que a filha dela está aqui - pediu, esquivando-se.

- Quem é essa? - Neela chegava na recepção.

- Filha da Doutora Corday e Doutor Greene - respondeu Susan de imediato.

Essas palavras incomodavam um pouco a Robert. Verdade que Mark estava morto e enterrado, porém, a memória estava muito bem viva e a criança em seus braços não era sua filha, por mais que a desejasse como tal. Eram fatos que não aceitava muito bem, ainda que estivesse trabalhando nisso.

Elizabeth despontou no corredor com uma expressão nada amigável. Caminhou a passos largos e tão logo chegou à recepção, foi pegando a filha.

- Ella, venha comigo - disse com rigidez.

- Não quero - a garota respondeu agarrando-se ao pescoço de Robert, que tentava entrega-la.

- Ella, venha! - A mãe insistia, já constrangida pela malcriação da menina. - Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho e você vai para a creche - lançou um olhar significativo a Robert, como se esperando que ele tomasse alguma providência ou culpando-o pelas atitudes da garota.

- Não quero! Não vou! Quero ficar com o Cyberman! - Ella insistia.

Por um instante, Elizabeth parou e piscou repetidas vezes. Teve vontade de rir, mas o sentimento logo passou ao mirar Robert.

- Você deixou ela ver Doctor Who de novo? - Ralhou. - Já disse que aquilo não é uma série para crianças.

- Ela gosta! Eu vou fazer o que? - Ele se defendeu. - Como se vocês ingleses não assistissem desde sempre!

Cansada de aturar até mesmo uma intervenção em sua forma de educar a filha, Elizabeth pegou a garota contra a vontade e a levou para a sala dos médicos, o local mais próximo em que poderiam conversar. Fechou a porta sem delicadeza e colocou a garota sentada no sofá. Se abaixou diante dela, ficando da mesma altura, e começou a falar:

- Você está no trabalho da mamãe e Rob, aqui você tem que se comportar e ser uma mocinha. Não pode ficar pedindo colo nem fazendo birra, isso atrapalha e cria problemas pra gente. Você quer que a chefe da mamãe brigue com ela? - A garota balançava a cabeça negativamente. - Que bom. Então seja boazinha, eu vou te levar para uma sala cheia de brinquedos e você vai me esperar até meu trabalho acabar, depois vamos para casa.

- Nossa casa ou do Rob?

De todas as perguntas que a menina poderia lhe fazer, essa certamente não fora uma que ela esperava. Respirou fundo, aquela relação estava indo um pouco longe, porém, considerando que a filha crescera sem um pai e que, há alguns meses Robert vinha cumprindo o papel com, quem diria, maestria, era de se esperar que se apegasse. Talvez tudo fosse apenas medo de que Ella viesse a esquecer de Mark.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? - Perguntou com o coração partido.

- Sim! Sim! - E balançava a cabeça para dar mais ênfase. - Ele é meu Cyberman!

- Seu Cyberman? - Pegou a garota no colo e sentou-se no sofá, achando graça na associação.

- Sim! E você é a Doutora River Song. Ela é bonita como você. E eu sou a filha do Doutor, porque meu pai era um Doutor, e o Doutor e a River têm que ficar juntos - conclui a explicação com bastante seriedade.

O raciocínio fora explicado de forma tão perfeita, que Elizabeth apenas conseguiu abraçar a filha com força. Lhe cortava o coração quando falava de Mark como se ele estivesse ainda com elas, e custava ser forte para guardar todo esse sentimento e não ferir a pequena.

- Mamãe, está triste? - Perguntou de súbito, e acrescentou. - Não precisa ficar triste, não. O papai morreu, mas nem todo Cyberman é mau e a River pode ficar com o Cyberman.

Elizabeth se afastou da menina por apenas instantes, sorrindo, para tornar a aperta-la ainda mais contra o peito. Mark havia feito algo muito certo, pois Ella era uma verdadeira preciosidade em sua vida.

A porta se abriu e uma enfermeira a chamava para tratar de um trauma que havia acabado de chegar. Assim, pediu para a filha que a esperasse ali, que logo voltaria para busca-la e levar para a creche. Se certificando que a garota ficava sentada no sofá, deixou a sala e pediu para Jerry ficar de olho caso a visse perambulando pela Emergência. Encaminhou-se para a sala de trauma um, onde trataria de uma vítima de atropelamento.

Enquanto isso, Ella balançava as pernas de forma inquieta na sala dos médicos. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, não iria esperar pela mãe. Enfiou-se na recepção e se escondeu sob o balcão num momento em que ninguém estava olhando.

Logo chegavam alguns médicos na cortina mais próxima, Pratt e um novo interno de cirurgia, que estava apenas começando em seu primeiro dia, chamado para uma consulta.

- Aqui é sempre assim? - Perguntou o novato.

- Não, esse é um dia calmo e tranquilo - Robert se aproximava sendo irônico. - Se não consegue lidar, vá embora, que iguais a você eu tenho mais dez idiotas em fila de espera por uma vaga - e olhava para o Residente. - O que ainda está fazendo aí parado? Vá atender alguém, temos que limpar esse quadro - e se afastava.

Pratt abaixou o rosto e deu um sorriso de canto, discreto. O recém-chegado à Emergência não conseguia entender o motivo da graça, de fato, estava verdadeiramente intimidado pelo Chefe de Emergência:

- Como você consegue reagir dessa forma?

- Só é preciso saber lidar - respondeu Pratt. - Enquanto estiver em sua rotação em cirurgia, se tiver qualquer problema com Doutor Romano, é só chamar Doutora Corday.

- Por que? - O outro ainda não entendia.

- Porque ela é a única aqui que fala "Romano" - Abby chegava pelo lado e entregava ao Residente algumas fichas de pacientes que precisavam ser assinadas.

Robert ouviu a brincadeira da recepção e se preparava para responder, quando notou um pequeno tufo de pêlo rosa debaixo da bancada. Olhou mais adiante, a Emergência estava um caos, médicos e enfermeiros trabalhavam, o recepcionista falava ao telefone, enquanto o menino Alex ainda continuava a olhar fotos de medicina no balcão e Ella se escondia. Aquele lugar mais parecia um circo.

Colocou a mão mecânica debaixo da bancada e puxou o capuz cor de rosa, revelando os volumosos cachos loiros da menininha. Quando a mesma olhou para cima, ouvindo o som da máquina, sorriu, deixando-se carregar mais uma vez. Ella o abraçava e exibia um semblante feliz enquanto observava toda a Emergência do alto. Era como se tudo fosse um grande parque de diversões. E Robert se encarregaria de manter essa visão, pois assim talvez não ficasse tão impressionada com os procedimentos que se passavam ao redor.

- Vamos chamar sua mãe - disse para a pequena sorrindo.

- E é esse o efeito das mulheres Corday - encerrou Pratt, depois de ver o chefe passar, para o interno de cirurgia.

A consulta no trauma um já parecia estar acabando, o Centro Cirúrgico fora avisado e uma sala estava sendo preparada. Elizabeth checava algumas chapas juntamente com Carter e decidiam o que fazer a seguir, quando Haleh a informou que alguém a chamava da janela. A cirurgiã olhou e não podia acreditar que a filha ali se encontrava. Pediu ao médico que encaminhasse o paciente, enquanto ela resolvia o assunto pessoal, tirou as luvas e deixou a sala, indo para o corredor.

- Eu a mandei ficar na sala dos médicos - repreendeu aos dois.

- Como se ela fosse obedecer num lugar tão interessante para crianças - Robert apontava com ironia, e, logo em seguida, assumia um ar sério. - Meu turno acaba em uma hora, mas posso deixar tudo com Lewis, sair agora e levar Ella para minha casa, se quiser.

Elizabeth estreitou o olhar. Não seria a primeira vez que Robert levaria a garota para casa, já fizera isso em algumas ocasiões ao pega-la na pré-escola. Era uma proposta muito boa, mas significaria que ele estava fugindo de enfrentar suas responsabilidades com o setor jurídico do hospital e Kerry Weaver. Também era dizer que deveria engolir toda a raiva que sentia por ele naquele momento e guardar para mais tarde.

- Está bem, vou te encontrar quando meu turno acabar - viu-se obrigada a ceder pelo melhor interesse da filha.

Não foi possível continuar o diálogo, nem demonstrar o quanto essa atitude a desagradava, pois logo seu paciente era encaminhado pelo corredor em direção aos elevadores, e ela era obrigada a monitorá-lo no caminho, deixando assim que a filha fosse levada embora sem ter tempo de se despedir.

A noite começava a cair e o clima ficava ainda mais frio. Elizabeth contou cada minuto até seu turno acabar e poder sair o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse chamada para realizar qualquer novo procedimento de emergência.

Chegou à enorme casa de Robert, ainda se perguntava como era possível alguns médicos terem tanto dinheiro enquanto outros recebiam tão pouco. Lembrou que esse era um privilégio dos cirurgiões e dos que tinham hospitais particulares. O pensamento a fez estremecer, pois nunca mais desejaria pisar no hospital da família na Inglaterra, preferindo passar por privações a ter que retornar.

Balançou a cabeça como se espantasse tais pensamentos, pegou a chave da casa na bolsa, abriu a porta e entrou. Tudo parecia muito calmo e silencioso, o que a fez desconfiar que Ella estaria entretida demais para reparar em sua chegada. Retirou o casaco e foi andando para a sala de televisão, encontrando a filha sentada entre várias almofadas no chão, um boneco de pelúcia de dalek entre os braços, a cadela bouvier ao lado e Doctor Who passando na tela. A garotinha finalmente percebeu quem chegara e foi correndo na direção da mãe para abraça-la.

- Mamãe, mamãe! Ganhei um dalek! - E mostrava o brinquedo com felicidade.

- Ela não parava de falar nessa série, então dei alguma coisa pra se aquietar - Robert chegou por trás da cirurgiã, passando uma mão ao redor da cintura dela.

- Nada de Wipping Angels e Silences - Elizabeth sabia quando havia perdido uma batalha.

- De acordo - o outro respondeu.

O jantar já a esperava servido na sala. Elizabeth se acostumara com comida encomendada, pois havia muito, desde a morte de Mark, que não possuía condições ou tempo para cuidar da filha e ainda cozinhar. Atualmente, até preferia que Robert compartilhasse deste hábito, pois ainda lembrava do incidente com a chaleira e de como este fora decisivo para a amputação.

Assim, os papéis foram bem desempenhados durante todo o jantar. Elizabeth certificou-se de que apenas temas sutis fossem abordados à mesa, em respeito a Ella. Não citou ou demonstrou haver problema quanto ao que ocorrera no hospital, a investigação, ou qualquer assunto que julgasse indevido, ao contrário, foi amorosa e dissimulada, como se não existissem problemas em sua vida. Era uma face necessária de se criar, quando se tem filhos pequenos, para ser capaz de proteger a inocência.

Por fim, levou Ella para a sala de televisão mais uma vez e a deixou assistindo a série. Sabia que a garota logo pegaria no sono. Esperou apenas alguns minutos e assim que se certificou que dormia abraçando o dalek, desligou o aparelho e as luzes, fechando a porta para que a filha descansasse como um anjo.

Foi para a cozinha, onde Robert terminava de cuidar dos pratos, e encostou-se à parede. As palavras estavam custando a sair, o preço era sua dignidade mais uma vez. Arranhavam sua garganta, feriam, e por isso, tudo que conseguiu fazer por algum tempo foi ficar calada e esperar.

- Eu não sabia que seria hoje - ele começou subitamente, afastando-se da pia e enxugando a mão. Foi até ela, mas não se aproximou demais, aguardando por como reagiria.

- Weaver já me disse isso. Na verdade - endireitou o corpo e cruzou os braços, ficando mais agressiva -, todos já pareciam saber quando eu cheguei e eu fui a última a ser interrogada. Mas não se preocupe, eu não disse nada que pudesse te comprometer, nem dos abusos que passei, nem do assédio, ou do período de interna, ou de Maggie Doyle, ou de todas as médicas, cirurgiãs, enfermeiras, acho que ainda poderia citar Lucy Knight, que chegou a me falar de seu comportamento durante a rotação na cirurgia, e Kim Legaspi que, como Doyle, você demitiu apenas por ser lésbica.

E a cada palavra ela ficava com mais raiva, enquanto perdia a sensibilidade do que dizia, e apenas colocava para fora tantas coisas que pensara ao longo do tempo e tantos motivos que machucaram ao longo dos anos.

Por outro lado, Robert apenas ouvia calado a tudo que ela tinha a dizer. Sabia que estava certa, todas as colocações eram precisas. Era culpado, tornara a vida destas mulheres um inferno por puro prazer e não demonstrava qualquer remorso.

- Acabou? - Disse finalmente.

Ela era incapaz de acreditar que alguém pudesse encarar tais acusações tão calmo, porém, ficou no aguardo.

- Agora que você já disse tudo o que queria, acho que posso começar a falar - era sério, ainda que pudesse soar cínico. - Eu nunca menti pra você. Jamais te ocultei qualquer coisa, pelo contrário, você participou de todos estes fatos que listou, então sabe muito bem. Tudo que você disse é verdade.

A frase fez com que ela mordesse o lábio com força e virasse o rosto, como se desejasse fugir. O gesto não passou despercebido, fazendo com que Robert se aproximasse mais e a segurasse pelo braço para que ficasse e terminasse de ouvir.

- Fiz tudo o que fiz e não posso mudar - ele continuou. - Mas eu posso controlar o presente, e é o que tenho feito. Se você foi interrogada, você sabe, Kerry com certeza lhe falou, não há relatos há vários meses, não há qualquer reclamação nesse sentido, nem há motivo para ter, pois eu estava com você. Se acha que me conhece tão bem, também sabe do que sou e do que não sou capaz. Então, se você acha que fui infiel, ou que te desrespeitei, por favor, pense de novo, pois eu jamais faria isso com você.

Elizabeth sentiu o corpo ceder e escorou-se mais uma vez na parede. Tornava a pensar com coerência. O que lhe acometera? Era medo, insegurança, ou apenas uma incapacidade de confiar em quem já a fizera passar por tanto. Então por que estava ali? Isso demonstrava que qual dos dois não estava pronto para um relacionamento?

- Eu vou fazer um acordo com a tal enfermeira - Robert falou. - Você sabe que é assim que funciona. Ela vai ter o que quer e eu posso ficar em paz. E você vai ser deixada fora disso, não precisa se preocupar. Logo todos vão esquecer essa história e a vida retorna no County.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Ela perguntou.

- Com o que você acha que me entretive todos esses anos, enquanto você esteve com Greene? Duas coisas que conheço bem são cirurgias e processos.

Ela sorriu nervosa, o gesto não lhe chegava aos olhos, posto que continuava triste. Encostou a cabeça na parede, sentindo-se cansada. Era necessário ceder e confiar, porém, não trataria do assunto de forma tão leviana quanto sabia que ele gostaria. Apenas não deixaria passar e utilizaria para lembra-lo da promessa que a fizera antes. Robert, por outro lado, tocou-a no rosto com carinho, ao que ia envolvê-la com o braço, porém, Elizabeth levantou as mãos, separando a distância.

- Eu não quero passar por isso de novo - disse com seriedade. - Não quero ser vista como uma coitada, nem quero que te vejam como uma pessoa ruim. Mais ainda, não quero lembrar do que aconteceu antes.

Houve silenciosa concordância, vez que ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Compreendia a situação em que ela se encontrava e não gostaria que houvesse motivo para desentendimentos como este no futuro. Procurava uma forma de conforta-la, mais ainda de passar segurança. Sabia que tudo que poderia fazer agora era tecer palavras e alguns gestos de conforto, mas que dependeria inteiramente da aceitação dela.

- Mami? - Uma Ella muito cansada chegou na porta da cozinha, esfregando os olhos e sem largar a pelúcia.

- Venha, meu amor - Elizabeth foi tomada como se por um choque, sendo pega desprevenida com a chegada da filha. Logo adotou uma atitude amável, enquanto pegava a menina no colo e afagava as costas. - Vou te levar para a cama.

- Leve-a para o quarto de visitas - sugeriu Robert. - Te espero na sala.

Elizabeth não respondeu. Carregou a filha quase adormecida para o quarto que comumente usavam. Tirou as roupas que a garota vestia e colocou um pijama. Eram tantas as vezes que dormiam lá que, há algum tempo, deixara uma mala com diversos pertences para ambas. Gretel já se encontrava na ponta do colchão quando deitou-se com a filha na cama, acariciando-a nos cabelos até ter certeza que dormia. Só então levantou-se, apagou a luz e fechou a porta, desejando que descansasse tranquilamente pelo resto da noite em companhia da cadela, sua escudeira.

Rumou para a sala de estar, onde Robert a esperava com duas taças de vinho sobre a mesa de centro.

- Você teve um dia cheio - disse a ela.

- Está tentando me comprar? - Perguntou brincado, sentando-se no sofá e pegando a taça.

- Depende se eu vou conseguir - Ele respondeu em mesmo tom, também se sentando com a bebida em mãos.

- Vai depender de fatores além de seu controle - não seria assim tão fácil.

Os cristais se tocaram de leve, produzindo algo menos que um tilintar. Ambos beberam e então o silêncio se instaurou no ambiente, enquanto apenas olhares e mensagens mudas eram trocados.

- Eu te amo - ele disse repentinamente.

- Eu sei - riu, colocando a taça vazia sobre a mesa. - Ah, sim, também te amo - ela falou, brincando com um sorriso, como se fosse a coisa mais trivial.

Em contra-partida ao gesto, Robert posicionou a própria taça sobre a superfície e, num movimento rápido, puxou a mulher, fazendo-a cair sobre seu corpo. Ela continuava a rir, ajeitando os cachos de cabelos que ficavam desarrumados sobre o rosto.

- Idiota - chamou-o com um sorriso.

- Agora me conta que você não consegue ficar longe de mim e não se vê mais sem esse idiota aqui.

- Eu te amo - Elizabeth repetiu mais séria.

Era tudo que ele poderia desejar ouvir daquela pessoa.

**N.A.: Então, esse capítulo não é o 06, é o 05.1, pois ele foi escrito após o 06, mas com conteúdo anterior, pois meus amiguinhos que leem essa história são uns filhos da puta e me pediram por mais, (um beijo!). Porque processos são processos, e processos dão dinheiro! Nada melhor do que um assédio sexual, processo fácil, quase ganho, especialmente em se tratando de Robert, (não, eu não vou esquecer dele passando a mão na bunda de Sam e dizendo que foi "falha mecânica"). Mas eu fiquei imaginando como Elizabeth reagiria caso estivesse com ele, e daí veio esse capítulo. Eu sei que Robert tomaria muito cuidado com ela, ele não é louco de deixar ela escapar depois de tanto trabalho (Sor Robert Romano "Mormont", da Casa Mormont, cujo lema é "Ours is the Friendzone"). E Elizabeth, eu imagino toda essa fúria vinda dela, em primeiro lugar por ela ser uma pessoa que não sabe lidar com sentimentos (nunca diz "não", ou "sim", fica só no silêncio e não consegue dispensar o cara!), segundo, ela é a verdadeira "wildfire"! Eu gosto quando ela pega ar e se inflama, são boas cenas. Mas eu insisto que, para ela, o maior problema é lembrar do passado, daquilo que ela mesma deixou para trás para conseguir construir um futuro com Robert. Eu ficaria muito puta. E vamos falar da grande aparição do capítulo: Ella! Velho, eu quero minha filha assim! Prontofalei! Ella dobra Robert muito, muito fácil, porque eu acho muito fofo esses caras malvados que são dobrados por menininhas. E eu tenho certeza que ela seria assim apegada a ele, considerando não ter crescido com um pai, bem como tenho certeza que ele seria um bom padrasto (vide o tratamento dispensado à cadela Gretel). Quanto a Doctor Who, eu sei, ainda não havia sido lançado nessa época, mas eu estou escrevendo em 2014, então dane-se! Eu tinha que fazer a referência, já que a maravilhosa Alex Kingston (Elizabeth) interpreta a River Song, (e foi por causa dela que eu quis tanto voltar a ver ER, admito).**

**Agora, um pequeno extra para quem teve saco de ler até aqui: Essa é uma micro-fic, escrita pela minha esposa num surto de inspiração para sacaniar com meu shipper "Cordano". O contexto foi um sonho que eu tive, no qual o County General era um hospital localizado no interior da Bahia (é, isso mesmo que você leu, e eu sou de Salvador), sendo algo como uma casa bem velha e acabada, no meio do sertão. Então, Elizabeth se encontra com Robert e o diálogo seria mais ou menos esse:**

_Elizabeth: Psiu, Betinho! Betinho! Oxente, rapaz, cê num tá ouvindo que eu to lhe gritando desde lá debaixo não, é homi?_

_Robert: Armaria mulher, deixe de ser escandalosa! Num tá vendo que eu to trabaiando não, é?_

_E: Oxente… - Passa a mão no braço de Robert. - Acordou com o ovo virado foi, Beto? ihhh, você deixe de agonia pro meu lado. Agora chegue mais aqui pra eu lhe dar um cheiro nesse cangote vá…_

_R: Mas que fogo é esse, Bete? Oxe… O Plantão do Nordeste vai tudo reparar daqui a pouco._

_E: Se aprochegue mais aqui, meu careca… Eu nem to ligando, tá tão quente nesse plantão dos inferno que eu to até com vontade de tirar a roupa!_

_R: Maria Elizabete, pare de me avechar! Oxente, você hoje tá mais eriçada que pinta de mosquito da dengue mulher! Vumbora! - Puxa pelo braço. - Vumbora aqui na saleta que eu vou lhe mostrar quem é o cangaceiro mais arretado desse sertão!_

**E eu acabei de ganhar uma leitura interpretativa... Espero que gostem. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Seis anos se passaram desde que Elizabeth fizera sua escolha que, esperava, fosse a última de sua vida. Desde então, muita coisa havia acontecido. Robert se submetera à cirurgia para remoção do braço esquerdo e agora usava uma prótese mecânica, tendo pedido demissão do cargo de Chefe de Emergência do County General depois de muitos problemas com os médicos. Atualmente ministrava aulas na Universidade de Duke, na Carolina do Norte, sendo muito famoso por reprovar alunos. Já ela havia se demitido do mesmo hospital meses depois, após enfrentar situações de transtorno com Kerry Weaver, e agora era Chefe de Cirurgia, também no hospital da Universidade de Duke.

Ella estava grande, contava com oito anos e era uma garota doce e amorosa, muito parecida com o pai. A menina tinha agora um irmão mais novo, de menos de um ano de idade, Joffrey, que, por sua vez, e para o completo azar da mãe, tinha uma personalidade muito forte como o pai.

Robert pedira Elizabeth em casamento no dia em que ela contou que estava grávida, depois de haver esperado muitos meses, e aquele simplesmente pareceu ser o momento mais adequado para oficializar a relação.

E assim seguiu-se a vida, com uma casa bem grande, dois filhos, um companheiro e um cachorro chamado Splin, que veio a integrar a família após a morte da bouvier Gretel. Era tudo exatamente como Elizabeth jamais pensara em fazer de seu futuro, porém não conseguiria se imaginar vivendo diferente.

- Lizzie? - Robert batia na porta do quarto - Está vestida?

- Quase! - Ela respondia gritando do lado de dentro.

Ele não se importara com a resposta, de fato, fora exatamente por esta que abriu a porta do quarto e flagrou-a apenas com as roupas íntimas, correndo para dentro do banheiro e se fechando lá para que ele não a visse.

- Robert! - Ela reclamou. - Um homem não pode ver sua mulher enquanto ela se arruma para o casamento!

- Mas você ainda nem está vestida, pelo que pude ver - a provocava. - Vamos, saia daí, me deixe ver antes de te perder para longas horas de cabelo e maquiagem.

- De forma alguma! - Foi a resposta insistente.

- Certo, então vou falar daqui mesmo - ele aceitou, sentando-se na cama. Respirou fundo, tomando para si alguns instantes antes de retornar com uma voz muito mais séria. - Eu precisava dizer o quanto eu te amo e que esse é o momento mais importante da minha vida. Como eu amei passar os últimos seis anos ao seu lado e vou continuar amando para sempre. Obrigado por ter sido paciente, por ter cuidado de mim quando mais precisei e nunca ter me deixado. Você é a mulher da minha vida e eu tenho a maior sorte do mundo por alguém tão maravilhosa como você um dia ter aceitado aquele jantar.

Muito contrariada, mas incapaz de agir de forma diferente, Elizabeth abriu a porta e saiu, exibindo um mínimo de vestes possível e uma expressão da maior felicidade e comoção com tais palavras.

- Eu também te amo - disse, passando os braços pelo pescoço do futuro marido e beijando-o ternamente.

- Ótimo - ele afastou-se um pouco. - Já que estamos aqui, eu estava ficando com tesão imaginando o que vou fazer com você hoje de noite, então decidi adiantar nossas núpcias para agora.

- Robert! - Protestou, sentindo-se enganada. - Saia já do quarto!

- Eu nunca saí das suas cirurgias, acha que vai conseguir me fazer sair do meu próprio quarto? - Continuava com o cinismo, envolvendo-a num abraço forte e beijando-a no pescoço, enquanto utilizava sua mais nova técnica com o braço mecânico para abrir sutiãs.

- Pare, Robert, pare - os pedidos já eram sem qualquer sucesso, ou real intenção, posto que eram ditos intercalados por fracos gemidos.

- Venha, vamos brincar de médico - ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Não parecia haver mais nada que Elizabeth pudesse dizer ou fazer, exceto ceder aos impulsos e se deixar levar pela delícia do momento. Foi quando subitamente ouviram o soar da campainha da casa. Normalmente teria sido algo a ser ignorado, não fosse a fina voz de Ella a gritar do andar de baixo:

- Vovó!

Foi como se menina dissesse uma frase mágica, ao que Robert imediatamente deixou a futura-esposa, saindo com rapidez do quarto, mas não antes de ser puxado pela mesma para um breve beijo de despedida.

Era o tão esperado dia de seu casamento. Mesmo que não fosse o primeiro, desta vez estava decidida a organizar tudo com o máximo de calma, tendo o maior cuidado para escolher um dia que não fosse chover.

Uma hora depois da chegada de seus pais, Elizabeth já se encontrava inteiramente vestida e maquiada, com a ajuda da mãe, que a auxiliava mais uma vez a tratar dos toques finais de sua aparência.

- Você tem certeza, minha filha? - Perguntava Isabelle Corday, enquanto arrumava uma última vez os cachos dos cabelos da filha para que não saíssem do lugar. - Quando você me ligou para contar que iria se casar com esse homem…

- Lembra-se de tudo que ele te fez passar? Pois eu me lembro de quando estive em Chicago - Falava Charles Corday.

- Ele te fez operar um cachorro! Minha filha operando um cachorro! - A lembrança ainda impressionava negativamente a astrônoma.

- Mãe, pai, eu tenho certeza - Elizabeth respondeu um pouco impaciente com a quantidade de vezes que estas mesmas perguntas eram respondidas para todas as pessoas. Não importava a opinião alheia ou o passado, se ela havia perdoado e deixado os mais diversos problemas para trás, estando disposta a construir um futuro. - Eu o amo e ele me ama também, estamos juntos há seis anos, é mais tempo do que estive com qualquer pessoa, incluindo Mark, e ainda temos um filho. Estou certa do que faço.

Por mil vezes se perguntara, tivera dúvidas, especialmente quando o universo parecia ser contra a sua decisão. Mas somente ela poderia escolher e julgar e, ao menos com ela, Robert era o homem mais próximo de perfeito, nunca falhara em suas obrigações, a tratava muito bem e estava sempre presente quando precisava.

- Como está a noiva? - Susan abria a porta do quarto de Elizabeth.

Vários velhos amigos haviam sido convidados de Chicago para comparecer à cerimônia. Susan entrou no quarto e abraçou a colega com carinho, sendo logo seguida por Jing-mei, Abby, Neela e Sam.

Uma vez chegada a hora, a noiva estava pronta e era dado início ao casamento. No jardim da casa fora montada toda uma estrutura para a cerimônia e a recepção, nada elegante demais, não que Robert não desejasse desta forma, mas por ter deixado a palavra final em todas as decisões mais importantes a cargo de Elizabeth. O casamento é uma celebração para a noiva, ele dizia, mascarando a própria vontade. Ela não queria uma festa suntuosa demais, apenas uma comemoração para tornar o momento especial para ambos, visto que sequer era o seu primeiro casório, porém, decidiu balancear ambos anseios, além de agradar os repetidos pedidos de sua filha por uma festa.

Assim, a pequena Ella entrou primeiro, vestida como uma princesa toda em rosa, jogando pétalas de flores no chão. Depois a mãe da noiva, carregando o neto que trazia consigo as alianças. Por fim, soou a marcha nupcial e foi a vez de todos se levantarem para que Elizabeth passasse. Ela estava belíssima, os cabelos parcialmente presos, os cachos longos e bem definidos, usando um vestido de alças branco, apertado abaixo do busto e esvoaçante na parte inferior. Era algo muito diferente do que usara em seu primeiro casamento, aquele no qual estava grávida e trajando cinza. Agora era um novo momento de sua vida.

Toda a cerimônia foi muito bonita, como qualquer casório deve ser, encerrando-se com uma comovente troca de votos, lágrimas e beijos apaixonados.

Seguiu-se então a recepção, com um maravilhoso almoço, momento que Elizabeth utilizava para colocar as novidades em dia com suas antigas companheiras do County General.

- Então, como está sendo a nova vida? - Perguntou Abby.

- Bem - começava com um sorriso, lançando um rápido olhar ao marido, que conversava com alguns colegas de trabalho carregando o filho -, tem sido uma das melhores experiências que já passei. Robert é ótimo com as crianças, me ajudou tanto com Ella que o reconhece como um pai. Ele cuida de Joffrey desde o momento que eu disse que estava grávida.

- Quem diria - comentou Jing-mei bebendo um gole de champanhe. - Quero dizer, depois de tudo que passamos na Emergência, o terror constante, as cobranças, eu não esperaria esse espírito paternal.

- Paternidade muda as pessoas e eu acho que ele melhorou muito desde que assumiu o compromisso de criar Ella como se fosse dele - a noiva pontuou com razão, visto que nem ela própria esperara ou exigira tal comprometimento.

- Me surpreende mais ainda você ter ficado com ele - disse Susan. - Ele correu atrás de você por quanto tempo mesmo?

- Cinco anos - Elizabeth respondia rindo. - Cinco anos de persistência, aos quais eu agradeço imensamente.

- Nossa, eu não sei se conseguiria me envolver com uma pessoa que me perseguisse apaixonada por cinco anos - Abby falava, e todas riram.

- Sabe, eu nem deveria te falar isso, mas Mark uma vez me contou que havia um bolão na Emergência com apostas sobre quanto tempo Romano correria atrás de você - Susan revelava, servindo-se de mais champanhe.

- E? Quem ganhou? - Sam quis saber.

- Ninguém! - Contou a outra. - Ninguém ganhou, algumas das apostas foram tão esdrúxulas que foi feita uma tabela e anotada no quadro de apostas que Jerry guardou, mas logo foi esquecida. Havia apostas de semanas, meses, até de anos! A última era de três anos, feita pelo próprio Mark. Ele cantava vitória de ser a pessoa que definiu o resultado aposta, por isso, quando ele cobrou, não recebeu nada dos colegas.

- Até isso vocês apostavam? - Impressionou-se Neela.

- As apostas são uma tradição na Emergência do County - pontuou Abby.

- E aquele braço mecânico, como você consegue? - Susan mudou de assunto, expressando já a curiosidade geral.

- Quanto a isso… - Elizabeth fez um pouco de suspense, olhando de forma expressiva para as colegas e sorrindo, como quem possui um delicioso segredo. - Digamos que, na ausência de um membro, os outros se encarregam de compensar.

As reações foram múltiplas, entre risos, surpresa, e choque, as garotas se divertiam.

- Mas e vocês? Me contem mais sobre como vão as coisas em Chicago? - Pediu a noiva.

- Sem grandes novidades no County - começou Neela. - Doutora Weaver não trabalha mais lá, ela largou o trabalho há alguns anos.

- Oh, isso já é uma boa notícia - comentou com azedume.

- Ainda chateada com ela? - Jing-mei perguntou.

- Bem, ela é o motivo de tanto eu quanto Robert termos saído de Chicago - Elizabeth respondeu torcendo os lábios em desagrado. - Mas, por outro lado, ela fazia bem o serviço de administradora. Bem até demais.

- E se esquecia de ser médica - acrescentou Susan.

Naquele momento, não muito longe desta mesa, Peter Benton ia falar com seu antigo chefe do Centro Cirúrgico do County General:

- Parabéns, Robert - disse, estendendo a mão. - Espero que sejam felizes.

- Peter! Eu que devo te agradecer - o outro disse com o tradicional cinismo. - Não sei o que fez para Elizabeth terminar com você, nem quero saber, pois, seja lá o que foi, eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro, mas eu sou muito grato. Poderia ter sido você com esta linda mulher, mas deixou que ela escapasse entre os seus dedos - e a entonação mudava, tornando-se séria. - Oh, espere, eu sei o que você fez, seu racista de merda.

Benton respirou fundo, abaixando o rosto e rindo. Robert estava claramente interpretando a situação de forma equivocada, porém, várias pessoas do County sussurravam desde aquele tempo que o motivo para Elizabeth desistir do relacionamento com o colega fora a inveja que ele possuía do talento cirúrgico dela, atrelado à frieza e indiferença dele, originadas de não aceitar e sentir vergonha do fato dela ser branca. Mas ela superara isto, diferente de outra pessoa que havia sido preterida.

- Robert - Peter falava com toda a calma, não estavam mais em Chicago, não havia porque não tratar o outro como um igual. Foi abaixando a voz, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir o que estava para dizer -, por mim, você pode ir para o inferno, mas não vou criar uma cena no casamento de Elizabeth em respeito a ela - sem esperar por uma resposta, apenas deu as costas e saiu, imaginando se valeu a pena ter comparecido.

- Covarde - Robert o chamou.

Mas o outro ouvira e retornou, andando de forma agressiva até ficar bem perto para dizer não muito alto:

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu até hoje não te agradeci pela idéia no Halloween. Fazer sexo num quarto que imitava uma floresta, eu paguei mais caro, mas valeu cada minuto. E foi pela noite inteira. Elizabeth grita bastante.

Sem mais a dizer, Peter deu um tampinha amigável no ombro de Robert e saiu. Foi necessário um autocontrole além do que sabia-se ser capaz para não atacar fisicamente Benton, porém Romano conseguiu de se conter, também em respeito à presença da médica que era agora oficialmente sua esposa.

Cleo Finch se uniu ao marido, levando consigo o enteado Reese Benton, já crescido. Peter não se deixava atingir por qualquer comentário que fosse do ex-chefe, fora necessário aprender a abstrair para sobreviver. Satisfeito e acompanhado de sua família, se aproximou da mesa de Elizabeth:

- Será que posso falar com a noiva?

Ela estava feliz em revê-lo, era uma das pessoas que mais sentira falta quando deixou o County General. Os dois se afastaram dos convidados, andando pelo jardim a fim de conversar com maior privacidade.

- Então você e Romano… Eu não acreditei quando me contaram, precisei vir para ver - ele falava.

- Mas então, que bom que veio, há muito tempo não nos falamos - ela se alegrava com isso, especialmente por saber o quanto a mulher do ex-namorado era ciumenta. Olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro, constatando que Cleo não era a única pessoa que observava atentamente aos dois, e riu, dando continuidade à conversa de forma natural. - Espero que Robert não tenha sido desagradável.

- Não, ele foi gentil, como sempre - respondeu o outro com ironia.

Os dois riram, pois sabiam que esta era uma rivalidade que jamais teria fim, sendo melhor simplesmente aceitar.

- Elizabeth!

A noiva ouviu-se ser chamada de longe, notando se tratar de uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, ondulados e brilhantes, que se aproximava trazendo Ella, uma miniatura tão parecida, ao seu lado.

- Rachel! - Respondeu alegre pela presença da enteada, indo em sua direção e abraçando-a. - Achei que não fosse conseguir vir. Como andam as coisas?

- Bem, eu vou começar esse ano meu internato no County - respondeu com muito orgulho. - Quero seguir medicina de emergência, como o meu pai.

- Estou muito feliz por você, querida, assim como seu pai também está, com toda a certeza. Talvez, no futuro, seja Ella a seguir a carreira - brincou falando com a filha.

- Eu quero cuidar de pessoas igual a mamãe e a Rachel! Vou ser uma grande médica! - Falou Ella muito empolgada.

À noite, quando a festa acabou e todos os convidados haviam partido, as crianças foram colocadas para dormir, e os pais puderam consumar seu casamento. Robert dizia a si mesmo, enquanto despia sua esposa, o quanto era um homem de sorte. Deitavam-se na cama, entrelaçavam-se os dedos. Era feito com muito amor e cumplicidade, como Elizabeth jamais esperava tornar a fazer depois do falecimento de seu primeiro esposo.

E o sol trazia consigo o dia.

- Bom dia, Doutora Corday, Doutor Romano.

O casal retornava às suas atividades no hospital universitário mais uma vez. Elizabeth cobria o centro de traumatologia, ensinando aos alunos como cuidar e fazer consultas de casos cirúrgicos na Emergência. Já Robert assistia aos procedimentos guiando os futuros médicos, corrigindo os erros e aperfeiçoando as técnicas, por vezes sendo demasiadamente rígido ou fazendo a vida de todos um verdadeiro inferno, mas nada que não os tornasse melhores profissionais, preparados para o mercado de trabalho.

Era quase como no County General, porém, com uma pequena diferença. Não havia um passado que os marcasse, sem reputação ou histórias naquele lugar, mas apenas um futuro a ser construído junto.

Naquela manhã, um grande acidente de trânsito ocorrera não muito longe, deixando dezenas de pessoas feridas, lotando o hospital, o que resultou em médicos muito ocupados. Elizabeth fora chamada para atender aos casos mais graves e, da sala em que estava, podia ouvir a voz de seu marido gritando com os internos e os residentes. Velhos hábitos não poderiam ser mudados, mas não eram nem de longe tão agressivos quanto foram em outros tempos.

Encerrada a cirurgia, era quase metade da tarde e ela havia acabado com as fichas dos pacientes, passando apenas no setor de Emergência para entrega-las. Robert reclamava com um residente, mas tão logo a viu, deixou-o sozinho para ir falar com a esposa:

- Lizzie, já tirando seu intervalo?

- Não, mas posso fazer isso, se quiser - Ela se ofereceu.

- Sala de descanso? - Era mais um convite.

- Cinco minutos - concordou.

Robert foi na frente e já estava no local combinado quando ela chegou, esperando-a sentado no sofá. Não disseram uma palavra, nem precisavam mais. Elizabeth deitou-se, a cabeça no colo do marido, e entrelaçou os dedos, suspirando satisfeita.

- Como se sente em seu primeiro dia de casada? - Ele a perguntou.

- Feliz.

A resposta era simples, mas muito sincera, as mãos tocando-se apenas com as pontas em detalhada sensibilidade. Robert ergueu o braço para que a mulher levantasse e, quando ela o fez, a beijou. O que começou carinhoso e tenro, foi se tornando ávido e voraz, numa exploração por novos prazeres na boca, bem como nos corpos. Logo estavam deitados sobre o sofá.

- Espere, espere, não podemos fazer isso aqui! - Elizabeth recobrava algum bom-senso, afastando o marido apenas o bastante para que a deixasse falar.

- "Espere" uma ova, nós ainda estamos em lua-de-mel! - e retornava às carícias, percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo dela com as mãos, as duas, sim, pois o braço mecânico também servia para isso.

- Espere! - Ela repetiu contrariando-o. - E se alguém entrar?

- Você nunca se importou muito com isso no County - a lembrou.

- Eu me importava, você que não ligava para os outros - consertou-o.

- É, verdade - ele admitiu com cinismo. - Mas você não me impediu na sala de suturas, no trauma um, no trauma dois… - E para cada local que citava, ia beijando-a, movendo os lábios pelo pescoço. - Exame um, dois, três, quatro… E isso só as da Emergência. Posso passar o resto do nosso tempo citando as do Centro Cirúrgico e outros lugares do hospital.

- Não se atreva - ela ria, e agora era a vez dela de puxa-lo para que a beijasse na boca, envolvendo-o em seguida com os braços, como para que não pudesse escapar.

A porta se abriu de súbito, e uma enfermeira os flagrou. A mulher encostou a porta de novo, rindo e dando alguns instantes, os quais o casal utilizou para se recompor. Elizabeth estava tão constrangida que Robert foi primeiro falar com a funcionária.

- Para a Doutora Corday - ela informou, ao que a médica se aproximou. - Vítima de atropelamento, o helicóptero chega em cinco minutos.

A enfermeira se retirou e Elizabeth já ia sair, quando o marido a segurou pelo braço, impedindo que deixasse a sala. Ele a olhou de forma muito séria e havia algo claramente estranho em seu gesto.

- Mande outra pessoa ir - Robert pediu.

- Eu posso atender, não tem necessidade - ela falou tocando com carinho a mão que a prendia, sem entender ao certo o motivo.

- Por favor, mande outra pessoa ir em seu lugar, eu não quero que você suba lá.

E ela finalmente conseguiu compreender que o problema não era que ela fosse, mas sim que se aproximasse do helicóptero. Sabia que este não era ainda um trauma superado pelo marido, não imaginava que fosse ser algum dia, mas também não esperava que fosse começar a envolvê-la em sua fobia. Assim, sorriu, e disse com confiança:

- Eu volto em menos de dez minutos, não vai me acontecer nada.

Encerrou o diálogo com essas palavras, deixando a sala de descanso e se encaminhando para os elevadores, onde outros médicos já a esperavam com a maca para seguir ao heliponto. Enquanto as portas de metal se fechavam, ela pode enxergar a distância que Robert ainda a acompanhava com os olhos, até perderem-se de vista.

O paciente foi recebido e nenhuma tragédia aconteceu. O helicóptero deixou o hospital sem problemas, indo atender a outro chamado. Enquanto isso, os médicos desciam pelo elevador direto para as salas de trauma. Tudo ocorreu exatamente como deveria, sem feridos ou acidentes de qualquer natureza.

Elizabeth terminou de tratar do paciente, mas não parou nem um único minuto, pois precisava ir imediatamente falar com Robert. Ele estava na recepção e, tão logo a viu, passou a mão nas costas dela para conduzi-la até a sala de descanso mais uma vez. Assim que fechou a porta, ela o tocou nos ombros para que se virasse e o abraçou.

- Eu tive medo de te perder - ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- E eu tenho medo de te perder todos os dia - ela disse, afastando-se para olha-lo.

- Você não tem do que ter medo - Robert riu, para ele era muito claro que não iria deixa-la.

- Mas eu tenho, e se eu tenho é porque eu te amo e não sou capaz de imaginar a minha vida sem você - Elizabeth se explicou, ao que ele a tocou no rosto com carinho. - Eu não vou a lugar algum, nunca vou te deixar e, no que me couber, ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Ele a beijou na face, ao que ela o envolveu nos braços mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo com a minha própria vida - Elizabeth falou a meio-tom.

Quando o turno de Robert acabou, a babá trouxe Ella da creche-escola e Joffrey, para não ficar sozinho em casa. Ele bateu na porta da sala da Chefe de Cirurgia, que pôde parar por instantes com o trabalho administrativo para se despedir da família, dando um beijo em cada um e dizendo o quanto os amava e eram importantes. Elizabeth os assistiu seguindo pelo corredor, se afastando cada vez mais.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, sem entender o motivo. Não era felicidade, era tristeza.

Elizabeth acordou, sentando-se na cama assustada. Sua face e seu corpo estavam cobertos de suor, o peito ofegava e o coração batia de forma frenética. O telefone tocava, mas ela ainda estava desnorteada. Olhou para ao redor, tentando se localizar. O céu amanhecia em Chicago, iluminando dentro de sua pequena casa. Um porta-retrato ao lado de sua cama mostrava a bebê Ella e Mark. Não havia sinal de existir qualquer outro habitante na casa.

Como o telefone não parava de tocar, atendeu-o muito mal-humorada:

- Alô?

- Doutora Corday, aqui é da administração do Hospital County General. Sinto lhe informar, o Doutor Romano não possuía família viva e a senhora era o único contato para o caso de uma emergência. O Doutor Robert Romano faleceu na tarde de ontem, no pátio do Hospital County General, ao ser atingido por um helicóptero que perdeu o controle do terraço e caiu, matando quatro pessoas.

Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. O braço foi ficando fraco, e o telefone caiu no chão. Simplesmente não podia ser. Levantou-se da correndo e foi para o quarto da filha, de sua Ella, e encontrou-a dormindo, sendo a doce bebê que se lembrava.

Então fora tudo um sonho? Era real demais para ser apenas um sonho, ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Robert, era impossível.

Naquele dia, foi trabalhar sentindo-se mais do que triste, devastada pelos acontecimentos. Diante do hospital, havia várias flores em memória das vítimas do acidente. Ela também acrescentou um arranjo, simples e bonito. Tirou do bolso um retrato, era a única foto que havia tirado com Robert em todos aqueles anos, e colocou-a bem no centro do monumento. Tanto tempo empregado, tanto trabalho, e tudo isso para quê? Uma morte violenta e inesperada que arrebatara aquela vida.

Organizou um memorial para o colega, e pediu pessoalmente a todos os membros da Emergência e da Cirurgia do County comparecessem para prestar condolências. Não era nada absurdo, era um mínimo que poderiam fazer depois de tudo que o Doutor Romano fizera pelo hospital.

Ninguém compareceu, se importou, disse uma única palavra de conforto. Ninguém sequer mostrou pesar pelo falecimento. Apenas algumas flores com um cartão escrito à máquina e dizeres frios.

Ele merecia muito mais, como chegaram a isso? Era possível que, em em todo o hospital, ela fosse sua única amiga?

Entrou sozinha na capela, sentou-se próxima ao altar, e chorou. Chorava copiosamente, soluçando como não fazia desde a morte de Mark. Não havia ninguém lá para escuta-la em seu pranto de agonia e desespero. Era como se exorcizasse os mais diversos sentimentos de raiva, angústia, tristeza e até mesmo arrependimento.

O sonho acabara e as possibilidades de sua vida que mostrara se foram com o raiar dia.

Ele não a esperava mais.

Ele morrera antes dela.

**N.A.: Último capítulo! Se a esta altura você, que está lendo, me odeia profundamente e já me xingou de todos os nomes possíveis, significa que esta fic foi um sucesso e eu te amo! Em verdade, este capítulo não ia existir, a fic acabaria no cap 05, maaaaaas, minha editora me proibiu de acabar no 05 e queria mais um. Minha resposta foi "você quer mais um? Eu vou te dar mais um, só não diga que não te avisei". E destruí as esperanças dela junto com toda a felicidade. Isso se chama casamento. Falar em casamento... O povo de E.R. gosta de casamentos, e eu detestei o de Mark e Elizabeth (odiei aquele vestido!), então fiz algo mais bonitinho (e rico), não muito a cara de Elizabeth, mas eu acho bem a cara de Robert querer ver a esposa parecendo um bolinho branco (bolinho!). Outra coisa que é bem Robert é querer dar uma antes da cerimônia. Quanto ao restante do capítulo, eu tinha que inserir os pais de Elizabeth, considere que nenhum dos dois gosta de Robert (a cirurgia da cadela foi foda! Ele ganhou meu respeito nesse episódio), logo, os dois certamente tentariam um mínimo dissuadir a filha. E o pessoal do E.R. não poderia deixar de comparecer, pois pobre adora boca-livre. Vamos a outros detalhes: Eu vejo Robert dando um excelente pai, não sei porquê, mas vejo. Falando em pais, Peter! Eu estava louca para usa-lo! Sim, ele foi racista, sim, foi invejoso, quase destruiu a carreira de Elizabeth e a tratou super mal, eu detesto ele, mas eu tinha que fazer referência ao motel do Halloween por uma questão de honra! Agora, quanto às cenas no novo hospital, eu estava com desejo de fazer algo na sala de descanso, e fico muito chateada disso nunca ter acontecido na série. Mas os amassos... Ah, amassos... Eu achei todo o diálogo a cara de Robert, ele não me parece o tipo que mediria esforços pra comer alguém, e sim que faria em qualquer lugar que quisesse, mais ainda no trabalho, que é onde os dois passam mais tempo. Outra necessidade era falar do helicóptero, pois eu sou BRHu3 e a zueira não tem limites. Mentira, só queria mesmo era colocar mais e mais declarações de amor, pois esse capítulo deveria ser bem romântico para o final que coloquei. O objetivo maior era mostrar Elizabeth completamente apaixonada e depois perdendo tudo por não ter se dado a chance. E sim, foi só um sonho (a cara de minha esposa quando leu essa parte foi tão impagável que valeu o capítulo todo). Eu odeio o episódio do memorial de Robert, odeio mesmo, pois fica no ar um "e se" por parte de Elizabeth que me dá vontade de espancá-la até a morte, (e depois disso a personagem passa a ser completamente sub-utilizada), além de retratar que ela era realmente a única coisa que restava na vida dele. É triste. Então eu quis fazê-la perder tanto quanto ele perdeu. E, para fechar, uma resposta à música citada no primeiro capítulo. **

**Espero que tenham gostado. :) **


End file.
